Old Friends, New Love
by hellhadanopening
Summary: AU It's been four years since Connor left Anchor Beach, and now that Jude has moved on from his simple crush, he is now back. Jude must deal with his feelings for Connor and how they'll affect his current relationship. Jonner. Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Connor's Back

**Alright, so I know you guys wanted me to continue the one shot I had, but with them being so young I know that, with how I write, I would feel really awkward writing about them that young. So I made this kind of AU that takes place four years later that would help me write them.**

**I hope to get some good review on this since my one shot did so well, better than my Teen Wolf one that I kind of rushed and turned out lame. Well, here's a go at a Jonnor, my fav pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own the foster's or its characters. Sad face.**

* * *

"Jude, come on, it's time to get up." He groaned at his mom as she pulled the blanket off of him. The cold air hit his bare body, don't worry he had boxers on, causing him to squint his eyes at her. Stef threw the blanket on the floor and slapped him on the leg. "Since you slept in, you have thirty-five minutes to shower and make it to school."

She left the room and he rolled over and half slid off the bed, standing up. Jude went to his drawer and grabbed some clothes and dragged himself to the bathroom. It was so good to be the only kid in the house now that everyone was either moved out or off in college; there was no waiting for shower time, or being stuck with cold water. With Callie and Brandon out on their own, and Mariana and Jesus living on college campus; he had his own room and no competition for the terrible fifteen minute bathroom rule.

The hot water only seemed to make him want to fall back asleep, so he made it luke warm and finished cleaning himself before getting out. Grabbing his backpack after he was done getting dressed, he ran downstairs and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a piece of her toast. She grumbled at him but let him run out the door where he climbed into his car. This car had been nearly a year of saving up, and still needing help from his moms. He had to have a wine red mustang. Gay, right?

Well, guess it fit him then. He drove past the school and checked the clock; twelve minutes till the warning bell rang. Stopping outside a house, he honked and smiled as his boyfriend ran out before he was even lifting his hand from the horn. The brunette leaned over after he got into the car and gave him a quick kiss.

"Babe, we're gonna be late. Go." Jude smiled at him but did as he requested and did a U-turn, heading back to the school. He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. Those green eyes smiled back, and he brushed his hair out of his eyes. Jude bit his lip looking at what his boyfriend was wearing; a green and white stripped muscle shirt that showed off just that, muscles. He himself had started back in ninth grade working out with Jesus. Now, on the first day of his junior year, he was told he was built better than Jesus was.

Having to park near the back of the lot sucked, but it was okay because he got to hold his boyfriend's hand that much longer. No one even gave them a second look anymore. Jude had come out in ninth grade, already sure by then that he was very attracted to guys. Then, when he and him had started dating part way through their sophomore year, his boyfriend had also come out. What surprised them both was that nobody cared, though there had been a couple who blamed his lesbian parents for turning him. Bullshit of course.

"Dylan!" Of course, here comes Daria to still him from Jude. The red head skipped up and put her arm through his and starting to pull him away. "Very sorry Jude, but I need to steal him."

"No you're not." She shrugged and he waved at Dylan who was pouting, but turned to follow his friend. Daria and he were not nearly as close as she and Dylan. They had been friends since ninth grade when he starting going to Anchor Beach, and it was because of her that they had started being friends, and then later dating.

Jude smiled, remembering the day they had started dating. It was on his sixteenth birthday, the whole family was over including friends such as Daria and Dylan, when Dylan had led him away to talk to him. Dylan had always flirted with him, but he always took it as him being friendly. Though, when Dylan had, without even saying a word yet, leaned in and kissed him it was obvious it was more than friendly. He had blushed, and then asked Jude out. He had said yes before even having to think, he didn't need to.

After that they had went back into the kitchen, and that's when Dylan had come out for the first time to his boyfriend's moms and family. They all accepted him with cheers and hugs, and when he held Jude's hand a while later, he heard Mariana whisper to Callie about having seen this coming since first meeting the boy. Dylan was accepted into the family and was always at the Foster's home whenever he had the chance.

As he walked to his locker, his friend Bree walked up and put her arm through threw his. "So, welcome back to another year of hell." She had dyed her hair blond, though instead of the usual twenty thousand different colored streaks, she had only dyed her bangs a dark blue than matched her eyes. This was his closest friend, though she had only started there the year before, they had become nearly as close as he and Callie was.

Laughing at her doomed look, he stopped at his locker and started to reach in for his books. "It's not so bad. Beside, you have first hour with yours truly; it's a wonderful way to start the day."

She nodded. "True, it is a pick me up with someone as gay as you to cheer me up."

Jude stood up and glared at her. "I'm not that gay, I just like guys."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "You used to wear nail polish, that's pretty gay."

"That was like four years ago." He reached out and pulled at her colored bangs. "Besides, you look more lesbian than I do gay." Probably true. He was only wearing jeans and a plain red t-shirt, while she wore knee high leather boots, skin tight jeans, and a band t-shirt. "Yeah, pretty dike-ish, just need a pixie cut."

"Fuck you man." She punched him in the shoulder and then poked him in the chest with a finger. "I'm punk, not lesbo." He shook his head at her, but smiled as she took hold of his hand and they walked to their first hour; pre-calc.

Pre-calc was the worse class to have on the first day of school, what made it worse was that it was their first class. Mrs. Cambel was a short, stocky, elderly lady who somehow lost nearly every worksheet she was ever given. There were multiple times, which meant every day, where students would have to redo a test or a worksheet just so she wouldn't count it against them. Having her for regular algebra was bad enough, where she made everything more complicated than it need be, but having her for something as mind-numbing as pre-calc would make Jude want to drop out.

After what seemed like hours of listening to the droning on about how hard the class would be, with the teacher repeating herself half the time, the bell rang to let the kids free of the torture. Bree left him to go to her next class. Jude starting to walk to the art room, his next class, as Daria raced up and grabbed his arm and shook it. The huge smile on her face made him raise his eyebrows.

"Guess what?" She said, giving his arm a tug with each word.

Jude sighed and pulled his arm away from her. "What?"

She pretty much bounced as she talked. "Connor's back."

His heart skipped a beat as she said his name, remembering his first friend. He wished he had reason to jump up and down with her, but he didn't. The last time they had spoken to each other was four years before when he had told Jude that he couldn't be friends with someone who told everything to his parents. Two weeks later his dad had gotten a job offer in another state, and that was that. For a while he had thought to try to contact him, but he felt if Connor wanted to keep in contact he would. That was the end of their friendship, and him being back at Anchor Beach didn't change that.

Sighing, he moved past her and entered his class, ignoring the protesting sounds she was making. Sitting down at an empty table, he let his head fall onto the desk and let out a heavy breath. Connor being back shouldn't be affecting him like it was. They had been close, sure, but it was so long ago that he hadn't even thought of him in forever.

He laughed at lying to himself. Connor had been his first crush before he even knew what the word meant. It was at least once a day when he thought about the boy, how close they had been and the fun they had. Memories of him ran through his mind as he stared down at his hands in his lap. Crushed was not the word for how he felt when Connor had ended their friendship, his heart had been smashed to pieces and had only recovered when he had started dating Dylan.

It wouldn't matter how he felt about Connor anyway, he had said he didn't care if Jude was gay, but he let it known that he was not. At that point, he hadn't even known what his sexual orientation was, he was still confused over how he felt about Robert Quinn and not sharing a father with Callie. He moved on from Connor and now he was happy where he was. Bree was the best a friend got, nearly a sister, and he loved Dylan.

The chair beside him squeaked as someone sat down beside him. "Hey, stranger." He smiled and lifted his head to smile at the art teacher. Mrs. Laughlin may be a teacher, but she was up there with his closest friends. At first look you would think she was French with her wild curly blond hair and slight accent, but she was born in Indiana. Her love for black clothing contrasted with her love for painting with colors, and her smile was always infectious.

"Hey Mrs. Laughlin, did you miss me?"

She scoffed. "Well of course I did. How was your summer, Jude?"

Thinking back to all the family cookouts and dates with Dylan, he smiled at her. "It's was the best summer yet."

She nodded and stood up as students started to fill up the room. "Everyone can sit where they want, but it's only till I find out who makes the most ruckus together." This woman was nothing but talk, and everyone knew it. Heck, she knew everyone knew it, but she kept up the tough teacher act for the sake of it.

The room was set up with four square tables, on which were utensils such as pencils and paper, erasers and markers, pretty much everything but paint. Mrs. Laughlin was so anal about her paint that she kept it locked up in a cabinet. Around these tables were desks which were quickly filling up. Her art classes were the most sought after of all at Anchor Beach. There would be many transfers from other classes.

Thanking the system for putting him into her panting class, his favorite (third time taking it), he reached out and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Having taken about twelve of her art classes, mostly repeated times for the love of it, he let himself zone out as she started to go over the rules. The freshman beside him was concentrating on her words as he started to draw. Of course it was a tree, it was his favorite thing to create whether it was painting or sculpting. Even when he was just starting out with just making lines, it would eventually come out as a tree.

As he was adding branches and twigs the chair beside became occupied. He didn't look up, not caring who was beside him. There was no need to care as long as the person kept his arms and elbows on his own desk when they were working on a project. There was nothing more irritating than having someone put their elbow on your wet painting.

He closed his eyes in anger as he felt an elbow hit his arm, causing him to draw a line straight through his branches; a dark, thick line. "Seriously?" He said with a sigh.

"Oh shit man, I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Jude looked up and glared into the guys brown eyes.

Wow he was gorgeous. Those eyes weren't just brown, but like maple syrup, they were liquid. His brown hair was cut in a familiar fashion, and his lips were full and he nearly moaned as he saw the pink tongue swipe across them. Jude mentally shook his head, sure he's hot, but Dylan is his boyfriend. Also, he was most likely straight.

The boy frowned at him and cocked his head. "Jude?" His face stretched with a grin as he recognized him. Bad thing was, Jude had no idea who he was. Had he talked to him before?

Jude raised an eyebrow at him, the boy's smile softened and he laughed. "You don't remember me? Well, it has been four years."

Shit. "Connor?"

He beamed again and nodded. Shit. His friend had been insanely cute in seventh grade, but after four years he was nothing but a god with how beautiful he was. The last thing he should be doing is checking him out, but his eyes roamed over thick biceps and realized that he had kept in shape also. Fuck.

Jude sat back and looked at him incredulously "Damn, it's been forever."

Nodding, he put his elbows on the table and turned his head to look at Jude. "It has, and look at you, all grown up and buff. You're not scrawny anymore,"

Rolling his eyes, he smiled at his long ago friend. "You forgive me for being a tattle tale?"

Laughing he leaned back and shrugged. "Dude, we were thirteen, and back then I was scared of my father. Now, I realized that telling your parents something as simple as that took guts, but it also showed that your trust with your parents was stronger than me with mine. I was actually jealous that you could tell them anything without being scared of being hurt."

He remembered how his father had hit him for sharing a tent with Jude. His moms, especially Lena, had been furious; she had even quite her job. He had been scared for his friend's safety, and so had his parents. There was nothing they could do about it so it had to be left alone.

Jude let his smile fall and cocked his head. "How are you and your dad?"

Looking down at the desk, he sighed. "My mother and him split because he started to drink and hitting both of us. She divorced him and then moved back here since she still owned the house. Here I am, talking to my best friend after so many years. It feels nice to be back." He paused before asking, "Are we still best friends?"

Were they? Sure, back then they were as close as two seventh graders could get, but it was different now. They were two different people now and it would be like starting over again, but Jude could see them being close once again. Maybe a friendship like that never went away, but he wasn't going to assume he was the same person.

"I think we should just see if we can still stand each other." Connor laughed and nodded.

"Jude, new boy, do I need to separate you two?" Mrs. Laughlin asked from the front and the rest of the class turned to watch.

Jude smiled at her and scoffed. "I've heard this speech a hundred times."

She smiled her mock smile, "Well, that's true, and I'm okay with you sitting there quietly drawing, but not disturbing a new student who hasn't heard my speal. So just wait till I'm done talking and then you can continue. Okay?"

"Alright."

Connor smiled at him and turned to listen to the teacher. His best friend was back, he couldn't wait to tell Dylan. Of course, knowing how gorgeous he was, he might get jealous of him. Jude didn't mind the jealousy, it showed that he cared and he never went crazy jealous, just asked a lot of questions about the other person.

He didn't know how the day could get any better. Connor was back.

* * *

**So don't be worried about how it has started, you know it's a Jonnor so don't over think Jude having a boyfriend. You have to think that he was gone for four years, would you wait? I wouldn't.**

**Also, made up teachers are named and based after my real teachers… and since it's been four years and Jude has changed, I kind of made him like me, don't get mad when he doesn't act just like Jude, I went from shy kid trying to come out, to the most outgoing obnoxious gay kid ever in just four years of high school. So let me run my AU like I want it. :P**

**So, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. You're Gay

**Alright, well here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Apparently, it wasn't going to get better.

Mrs. Laughlin had talk the whole hour, which Jude knew would happen, and when the class ended she had him stay after to help get things out for the next class. He didn't mind since his next class was right next door, but he was sad as he waved at Connor who had to be on the other side of the school. Then, after not seeing him all day, he went out to his car and had trouble getting it started.

He was looking under the hood as Dylan walked up. Smiling, he opened his arms to hug him, but he stopped a few feet away and propped a hip against the car, crossing his arms. "So, who's Connor?"

Giving an incredulous, but also amused laugh, he pulled his boyfriend into his arms. It was so cute when he got jealous. "Connor was my best friend in seventh grade until we had a fight and he moved. It was four years ago."

Dylan narrowed his eyes, "So tell me about the kiss in the tent?"

"Tent?"

He pulled away and stepped back a few feet. "Yeah," He snapped, "The camping trip where you shared a tent and kissed him."

Jude gave him an incredulous look before closing the hood of his car. "You mean the trip where we snuck two girls in our tent and made out with them? Who told you we kissed?"

"Daria."

Motioning for him to get in the car with a scoff, he got into the driver's seat and smiled as it started. As he pulled out of the lot, he continued talking. "And you believed her. I bet she didn't tell you that she was the girl who came to make out with Connor that day." He looked over and saw the surprise on his face. "Why would you even care if we had? It was four years ago."

Huffing, he reached over and grabbed Jude's hand. "Well, she pointed him out to me today and he's really-"

"Attractive?" He offered with a smile.

Glaring at him, he pulled his hand back. "Yeah, he's fucking hot." He looked out the window and pouted.

Jude tried to hold in his laughter as they pulled onto his street. It was so cute, and kind of annoying, that he was jealous of a boy he had only ever been friends with. Sure, he had had a crush on the boy, but it was just that, a crush. What made him irritated was that Daria had lied to him just so she could cause trouble between them. Their fights were always caused by her. One time, she had told Dylan that she had seen him with another guy at a movie theatre. The bitch had told on him for being at the movies with his brother, Jesus.

He pulled into the drive way and stepped out of his car. Walking over to open the door for Dylan, he grabbed his hand and brought it up to his mouth. "Dylan, you are my gorgeous boyfriend, who I love, and Connor is a friend from four years ago who is straight. So calm your tits, and let's go tell my moms he's back."

Guess it was a bad thing to say because he stopped. "Why do you have to tell them? I thought he was just an old friend."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, he leaned against his car and brought a hand to his temple, feeling a headache coming on. "He was my only friend, and he was at my house a lot. Also, my mom is the vice principle, remember? Some shit went down and they got close with him as well, like he was another son. So either get over this stupid jealousy, or maybe we can skip movie night tonight."

Starting to walk away, he sighed with a smile as he felt hands wrap around his waist, stopping him. "Listen, I'm sorry for me and my jealousy." Jude turned to kiss him and grabbed his hand, once again, to lead him into the house.

Lena and Stef were in the kitchen cooking dinner when they sat at the table. It seemed with most of the kid's out of the house they were less stressed. It also helped, as they often said, that Jude was so independent and trustworthy that they didn't need to worry about him like they had the other kids. It made him feel good to be trusted by his moms, but he had always shown that he trusted them, with everything.

"Hey, honey. Hey, Dylan; how was your first day back?" Stef asked as she turned to bring plates and silver wear to the table.

Dylan huffed. "It could have been better."

Lena frowned, turning when she heard his tone. "What wrong, hun?"

Jude laughed and waved a dismissing hand at him. "Oh don't mind him; he's just grumpy and jealous."

Lena leaned onto the table and shook her head in amusement. "Is Bree telling people you're dating again to keep boys away?"

He laughed to himself at the multiple occasions where they would be out in public and she would force his arms around her waist, claiming she didn't want some guy or another to come up to her. She would explain that Jude looked buff enough to be intimidating, even though they both knew he hated to fight.

"No, Connor's back."

Stef looked up at him quickly, eyes wide. "Really? Geez, it's been years. Did you talk to him?"

Nodding, he stood to help Lena bring the food to the table. "Yeah, we have art together second hour. We didn't get to talk much; you know how Mrs. Laughlin can be on the first couple days."

Dylan sighed. "You could always get switched out."

Stef frowned at him and swatted him on the arm. "Dylan, Connor was like family to us, and still is. Besides you don't even know if the boy is gay."

He stuck out his tongue and answered back. "He's too pretty to be hanging around my boyfriend." But he smiled after a look at Stef who was shaking her head. "I'm just kidding."

Lena smirked as she joined them at the table and started putting food on her plate, the others following suit. "No matter how attractive, I want you to invite him to dinner this Friday. It would be so good to see him again, since I apparently missed him today."

Jude smiled at the idea and nodded. He looked over and saw his boyfriend worrying his lip as he looked down at his food and shook his head, but smiled. He had never seen him this jealous before, the only other time was when a guy working at a fast food place had asked for his number. It was so funny to see him get worked up over a complete stranger.

"You can come Friday, if you want." Stef said as she also noticed his pouting.

He sighed. "I can't even if I wanted to, I have tennis practice."

She nodded her understanding and they went on to talk about how the first day went for everyone, with Stef complaining about a boring day off without anyone to keep her company. "You know what I did all day? I cleaned and watched TV. All that was on was Doctor Who reruns."

Jude smiled at her, "I thought you loved Doctor Who?"

Shaking her head, she reached for salt across the table. "It was Capaldi, I prefer Tennet or Smith."

"Tennet was the one who cloned himself, right?" Dylan asked, motioning for Stef to pass the salt.

"Not on purpose." Lena chimed in.

They continued to talk about the much loved show as they continued to eat. Of course, Jude couldn't stop thinking about talking to Connor again tomorrow. It was weird to think that after all this time he might be coming back into the house as his friend again. They might not be as close as they used to be, but it seemed there was still that bond there.

"Alright, I'm done. Movie time." Dylan said, standing to take his plate to the sink. Jude stood to do the same and led his boyfriend up to his room. Cuddling on his bed, which was upgraded to a king size, they turned on the Netflix and browsed through movies.

"I'm thinking we should binge watch Orange is the New Black. They put up the fourth season." He asked Dylan as the show popped up on recently watched.

Reaching over to grab the remote from his boyfriend, he moved on to scroll through the movies. "It's _movie_ night, Jude. So, we are going to watch a movie. How about Mean Girls?"

Jude scoffed. "We are not watching Mean Girls."

Raising his eyebrows, he leaned away from him. "What's wrong with that?"

He laughed. "That is the gayest movie ever; let's watch something manly, like Blood Sport. Come on you like Blood Sport."

"First off; you're gay. Second; I hate Blood Sport, Jon Claud is just sexy." Dylan switched on Mean Girls and settled against Jude, laying his head on his chest. Jude laughed silently but didn't say anything more on the matter.

They were nearly half way through the movie when Lena poked her head into the room, "Hey, Jude; you have a phone call. It's Connor." She left and he stood to get out of bed.

Behind him, Dylan grumbled. "You could just say you're busy, with your boyfriend."

"Babe, I'll only be a couple minutes." He leaned down and kissed him and left the room. Walking into the kitchen, he found the phone off the hook. He picked it up and said hello.

"Hey man, it's Connor." The voice said.

Jude smiled. "Yeah, I know. So, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if it would be cool for me to come over and visit. I mean, it's been forever and we didn't get to talk to each other today."

He thought about how Dylan would react if he invited him on movie night, so he decided against it. "Well, Dylan is over here and I don't think he would like that."

"Is Dylan your new best friend? Do I have competition for that spot? I'll win."

Laughing, he shook his head before answering. "No, that would be Bree. Dylan is my boyfriend."

There was silence from the other end. Shit, of course he wouldn't have known since he didn't come out till nearly two years after he left. Back then he had said he wouldn't care, but that was so long ago and he could be just like his dad now.

"You're gay."

It wasn't a question, but he still answered with a yes.

"Huh, I never would have guessed with all the girls we made out with back then."

They shared a laugh before Jude answered. "Well, I am. Dylan and I have been dating for nearly a year now. Actually it'll be a year on my birthday."

"Congrats, man."

"Thanks. So, if you still want to come over, my moms wanted to invite you to dinner Friday."

"Will the boyfriend be there?"

Jude smiled at how, to him, he sounded nervous. "No, he has practice. Why? Scared of gay people?"

He heard a scoff from the other end. "No, I just don't want to have to deal with a jealous gay guy. My uncle on my mom's side got stabbed by his jealous boyfriend. Gay people can be crazy."

"You saying you're scared of me?" Jude smiled as he heard a sharp laugh.

"Please, even with all those muscles I know you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You know me so well, even after all this time." He hated how his stomach was doing those flips, the ones he hadn't felt since the first time he had sex with Dylan. These were those butterflies that seemed so innocent, but could destroy his relationship.

"Jude, even though our outsides have changed, I don't think you changed much."

There was soft silence for a while, where Connor just enjoyed the sound of his breathing on the other end. Then, remembering that Dylan was waiting on him, probably getting more worked up the longer he was gone, he spoke. "Alright, well I have to go. So I'll see you Friday?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. See you tomorrow in art."

Jude smiled. "Yeah. See yah."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and walked back up the stairs to find Dylan sitting with his back against the head board, the movie was paused. "So what did he want?"

Jude raised an eyebrow. "He asked to come over and visit."

"And you said?"

"Well, I told him he could come watch a movie with us, but he doesn't like Mean Girls, so we'll have to change it."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Laughing as he saw the angry and slightly disgusted look on his face, he crawled over the bed to stop in front of Dylan, inches from his face. "I told him to wait till dinner on Friday. Why are you so jealous of him, I know we were close, but I have never seen you like this."

Dylan sighed and looked down at his hands. "I wasn't that jealous until your mom's got all excited that he was back and wanted to invite him. Everyone I talked to today couldn't stop talking about this Connor kid, and it made me jealous when I found out you were really close to him and your mom's were also excited. The icing on the jealous cake was when I saw how attractive he was." He looked up into his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry I've been a dick today."

He leaned forward and kissed him softly, and Jude smiled when he pulled back. "I swear I love you, and I promise that when you get to know Connor, you will love him like the rest of us do. He was the kindest hearted person I knew, and it seems he hasn't changed much."

Nodding at Jude's words, he cocked his head to the side. "Did you like him?"

Jude thought back to when he had realized he had had a crush on Connor, but by then he had already left. Then, a few minutes ago, when he was on the phone with him and felt those butterflies. He didn't need to bring that up, so he told the truth. "When I knew him I didn't even know what it meant to like someone. We are just friends." Half-truth is okay.

Dylan nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, babe."

"It's okay, it's kinda cute when you're jealous." Kinda.

He smiled at him and lay back down to finish the movie. Jude sighed inwardly as he foresaw the coming drama.

* * *

**You can already see the drama unfolding. I enjoyed writing the dialog in this. I go over my chapters and I feel good about them, and then after I post them I get all worked up and think I could have done better, which I'm sure there are always ways to make writing better. But I'm working on it.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. To Love

**If you have anything against how I'm writing my characters, please realize that it is a fanfiction, a slight AU, which means they aren't going to act just like the characters in the show. I've changed them, a lot, but it's okay because that's the point of fanfiction; writing what you want to happen.**

* * *

The next few days seemed to go by fast. It was amazing to be able to talk to Connor everyday about simple things; such as how the school was going and art class. Then there were the not so simple things, like him explaining the divorce and custody battle. He had been through a lot of hard times since he left Anchor Beach; it was as if he was suddenly allowed to breath.

"I'm honestly kind of nervous to see your moms again." They were walking through the halls after the last bell rang, finding their way to the parking lot.

Jude looked over at him and smiled at how obvious it was, even without him saying it out loud. "What is there to be nervous about? It's not like they would be mad at you for not staying in contact, that would have been me, but I'm not. So relax man."

Connor nodded and smiled, but it dropped as they walked out the double doors into the sunlight. "Is that Dylan?"

He looked up to see his boyfriend leaning against the driver side door. It figured that he would risk the coach's wrath just to be here before he left with Connor. They hadn't met yet since they both had completely separate schedules; every day he would ask about him, how their class had gone since they sat right by each other. It was starting to rub him the wrong way, and he knew that they would meet eventually, maybe this would be where he finally saw that Connor was his friend and there was nothing to be so jealous about.

"Yep, that's him." He led the way over there and as soon as he was close enough, Dylan came forward and kissed him. Not a little hello kiss, more like they would never see each other again. Jude had to pull away from him, and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Wow, someone's jealous." Connor said with a snort and shook his head.

Dylan crossed his arms and glared at him. "There's nothing to be jealous about."

Connor walked over to the door and motioned for Jude to unlock it. "If I wanted him, I'd have had him by now."

"Connor!" Jude cursed as he slammed the door and then turned on his boyfriend. "Why did you do that?"

He raised his eyebrows incredulously. "You mean kiss my boyfriend?"

"No, I mean acting like you have to stake a claim on me. You need to stop this stupid jealousy crap. It's really pissing me off."

Dylan raised a hand in the car's direction. "He was the one trying to start shit."

"No, he was irritated, though not as irritated as I am right now." He walked over and opened the door, looking back to find Dylan looking hopelessly back.

"I'm sorry, Jude."

Nodding, he didn't say anything back and got into the car, closing the door. He started the car and didn't say anything to the other boy. Why was this happening? It was as if he got something good back in his life, and because of that something equally good had to be taken away. Was there some kind of imbalance here? Was he not allowed to have everything he wanted, only one or the other?

"I'm sorry I was being an instigator back there." Connor said as they finally pulled into his drive way.

Sitting back, Jude let out a deep breath and let his eyes closed. "I don't know why he is being so jealous. I've let him know that we were friends a long time ago and that's all we are now. Also, you're straight."

"I don't know."

He looked over quickly and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Connor shrugged and turned to look out the window at the house, but he couldn't hide his blush. "I don't know if I'm straight, bi, or gay. I'm still a virgin and I'm confused about all that."

Shit. He was confused, which meant that it was possible that he was attracted to guys even if he hadn't acted on it. Did that mean that Dylan had a right to be jealous? Should he not hang out alone anymore with him? Even if he was gay, they were still just friends. It wouldn't change anything. Would it? Why did each day have to get more confusing than the last?

He reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm still your friend. I'm always here to talk."

Connor smiled at him and then opened the door. "Alright, this is too much sappiness for me; let's get out of here before you break into song." Jude laughed but followed suit and led him into the house.

Stef and Lena were in the front room when they walked through the door and rushed to meet Connor. They both hugged him at the same time with Lena tearing up and holding his shoulders. "It's been so long. Look at you, all grown up." She pulled him back into a hug and closed her eyes. "Jeez, we've missed you so much."

"I've missed you guys, too." He hugged her back and turned to also hug Stef.

"I can't believe it's been nearly four years, but you're back. It's so good to have you back." Jude smiled as he watched his moms fawn over his friend like a long lost son. That's what he was to them though; they cared about him in the same way they did their own kids. He had been a part of the family, and apparently that hadn't changed even with the time lapse.

Lena pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "Alright, we're going to fix dinner." She walked toward the kitchen and Stef gave another smile before following.

"I think I missed them more than I did you." Connor said jokingly.

Jude raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, they missed you more than I did." He nudged Connor playfully with his shoulder and then motioned for him to follow him up the stairs.

It was so surreal to have him back inside the house. It was as if the house felt complete with him in it, even though the rest of the kids were off making a life. He turned to watch Connor look around the house as he followed him. Jude could see every time he noticed a new picture and saw what looked like loss whenever he saw an older picture of him.

"You okay?" He asked as they walked into his room. Connor shut the door behind him and jumped on the bed.

"It's about time you got a bigger bed, and your own room."

Cocking his head, he narrowed his eyes. "Don't dismiss the question."

Connor lay back with his arms behind his head. He couldn't help but notice the expanse of toned stomach that shown as his shirt rode up. When he looked back at his eyes though, he saw him staring at the ceiling. "I wish I didn't have to leave. I could have been there for all those times I missed. What has it been, like three birthdays, and dating Dylan. Hell, that could have been me."

His eyes widened and he sat down in his desk chair. What was he supposed to say to that? It was obvious now that Connor was a lot less confused than he had let on. Had he come back hoping to find a single Jude and just start a relationship? There was no need to lie to himself, he knew that if it wasn't for Dylan he would have given Connor a shot; would have given him a thousand second chances.

He must have been sitting there in silence for a while because he jumped when Connor suddenly sat up and smiled. "So where are all the other kids at? Help me catch up."

Jude was gracious that he didn't want to continue that conversation. It almost felt wrong just to be sitting in his room together with the door closed. He was so confused about how to deal with the situation right now. If he thought about his relationship with Dylan, then he knew it wasn't fair to either of them to be sitting in the room alone with him, especially after his possible confession. What was Jude going to do?

"Well, Callie and Wyatt live near their college. Brandon travels with the band now, and whatever groupie he is dating at the time."

"Him and Lou didn't work out?" Connor asked, looking around the room as he talked.

Shrugging, he continued. "Well, I was told it was a mutual split, but it didn't break up the band so it must not have been bad."

"Jesus and Mariana?"

"Live on campus."

"So what do you do with the house all to yourself?" Connor winked at him and Jude couldn't help his blush. It did make it easier for him and Dylan to… show affection… but he wasn't going to talk to him about any of that.

"I usually try to get out every day, and I used to work about five times a week, but now I only work Saturday and Sundays to help pay for my gas and insurance." His car was the thing he was most proud of; he had worked hard for his car.

Connor nodded and looked at him silently for a moment before Jude couldn't help but laugh. "Staring is considered rude, you know."

He smiled and sat up. Connor stared for a moment longer and then his smile dropped. "I missed you so much, man. You were, hell, still are my best friend."

Jude's smile turned sad and he looked away, not able to look into his eyes. "You could have stayed in contact." Did he have to do this now? It was so nice to sit around and joke like they hadn't had any time apart. He didn't want to go back to the days when he was hurt by his only friend; when he had felt so alone.

"Jude." He looked up to find Connor's eyes glistening and felt his own tears start to fall. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Jude, holding him close. "I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend. You must have been so hurt and I didn't even say goodbye. I had wanted to call you, thought about it every day, but I felt you wouldn't want to talk to me. After waiting too long it seemed it was too late."

He nearly laughed at how similar they had felt about the situation. They really did have a bond, one that lasted years apart. "You better never leave without saying goodbye ever again." Jude whispered and choked on a laugh.

"I won't ever leave you, period." Connor leaned back and smiled at him. He looked somewhere else besides Jude's eyes and he realized how they were still holding each other. This was bad, well, it could be good, but as thoughts of Dylan went through his mind he realized it was bad, very bad.

Jude pulled away and didn't look at Connor's face, not wanting to see how he felt. Turning to the TV he turned it on and sat back down in his chair. His friend sat at the end of the bed and they sat in awkward silence, watching terrible shows, until Lena stuck her head into the door to tell them that dinner was done.

They walked downstairs and sat at the table as Stef and Lena finished putting food on it. Handing each of then a fork, they sat down with them and began to fill their plates. It was Stef who spoke first. "So, tell us, where did you go?"

"Well, my dad got a job in Smalltown, Indiana and we had to move."

"So you and your parents are back in the old house?"

Sighing, he looked up and gave a small smile. "Just me and my mom; got tired of the drunken beatings."

Lena's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "I'm just happy to be back."

"Leave anyone special behind?" Leave it to Stef to get to the parts Jude didn't want to hear. Why didn't he want to hear? It wasn't as if he was jealous, or at least had no right to be. He was with Dylan. It should have been easy to hold back the feelings, but the question was; why did he have to keep reminding himself he was with someone?

Connor laughed. "No, but there is someone at Anchor Beach who strikes my fancy; Jude knows him." He looked up sharply and shook his head at the gleam of amusement there.

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Have you always known you were gay or bi if you prefer?" Lena asked.

He glanced out the corners of his eyes at Jude before he answered. "I don't think I need to put a label to myself. I like some girls, and there is the one guy I have strong feelings for. It's more that I like who I like; gender has no part in who I love."

"Well said, Connor." Stef said as she lifted her wine glass. "To love." Jude laughed and lifted his cup of coke as the others raised their glasses also.

"Well said indeed." Jude said to himself, but after a look from Connor, he realized he wasn't that quiet.

After dinner he and Connor offered to do the dishes, and they were left in the kitchen to be able to talk.

"So, tell me about this guy?" Jude said, trying to hide his smile with a look of curiosity.

Connor laughed and shrugged. "Oh you know, gorgeous; nice body."

"What more do you need in a guy? Sounds like love to me." He didn't mean to spit it out like he did, but with it being obvious that Connor had been talking about him, it hurt him to think he was only good for looks. Fuck, it shouldn't hurt since he was in love with Dylan. Well, he did love him.

He elbowed Jude softly and smiled to himself for a few moments before talking again. "It's not just his looks. It's that he knows me so well. We haven't seen each other in a while and it's like all that time we were on pause and we just started back up again. He is the kindest person I know, he is just him. You're more yourself than anyone I know and I love that about you."

Jude's eye went wide as he heard the pronoun change. Even though it was obvious he had been talking about him, it was still a shock to hear it straight from his mouth. He looked over at him when he went to take the last plate from him. Connor didn't look at him, but his lack of an expression made it seem he did it on purpose. What was he supposed to do about this; these feelings that were threatening him to make rash decisions, like kissing him.

They both jumped as the phone rang and Jude left him to answer it. He picked up the phone and answered it, watching Connor start to drain the sinks. "Hello?"

"Hey, is he still there? I want to come see you."

As he dried his hands and turned, he realized that if he stayed any longer more feelings could come out and things could get out of hand; way out of hand. "Yeah, he was just about to leave, you can come over." Connor frowned at him, but didn't turn away fast enough to hide his hurt. Jude didn't want to hurt him, didn't really want him to leave, but he had to think of Dylan and how it would affect him. Dylan was his boyfriend, and Connor was a friend that would have to stay a friend.

"Alright, I'll be over in a few."

He hung up the phone and leaned back against the wall. Connor turned and mirrored him against the sink. "So I'm being kicked out already?"

"Not kicked out, he wants to come over and after this morning I don't think it would be safe to have you both in the same house."

Nodding his understanding, he raised an eyebrow. "Well, you kind of drove me here; can I get a ride back?"

Cursing himself for forgetting, he grabbed his keys and pulled out his phone, texting Dylan that he would be back soon after dropping his friend off. They climbed into the car and drove in silence to his house. When they parked outside, he looked over at him when he just sat there staring out the window.

"Connor?"

There was no response for a moment before he turned with an obvious forced smile. "I'm glad you're happy, man. I just wish I didn't move so it could've been…"

"Conner…" Jude cut him off before he could make it worse than it already was. If Dylan found out about how Connor felt, it would either end his relationship with one of them, or both. He couldn't deal with that. "We are friends, very close friends, but that's all. I love Dylan, and I love you; but in different ways."

"I understand." No he didn't, he didn't understand that Jude was not completely telling the truth. He did love them in different ways, but it was very easy for him to know the difference; what he felt for Connor was stronger than what he did for Dylan, and that scared him. After seeing his siblings and their boyfriends or girlfriends get hurt, he didn't want to cause that for either of them.

"Can we hang out tomorrow?" Conner asked as he opened the door.

Jude sighed. "I have work all weekend, so I think I'll just see you on Monday." He nodded and stepped out of the car, closing the door and walking away. Jude wanted to roll down the window and tell him he would spend every day he could with him, but he needed to make it clear that they couldn't happen. He had to think of Dylan.

Jude looked down at his phone as it vibrated, speak of the devil.

_Well, I'm here, you giving him a goodbye kiss or something? I know he doesn't live that far away._

Oh, Dylan.

* * *

**I got a bad review on my one-shot, Pinky Promise, and that's what brought along my author's note above. If people are allowed to gender bend and have m-preg, then I can have my one-shot be OOC and very drama filled. I like one-shots that are full of drama and smut and shit like that, there is only one chapter so I want it filled to the brim.**

**Sorry for my speal. I see that everyone already wants Dylan gone. To the guest that said you hope Dylan ends up crazy, I'm very happy that even though you want Jonnor, that you don't want the OC to get hurt, unless he turns all psycho jealous.**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**


	4. Into Older Women

**To Betty; he said he was confused because he still wasn't sure about how he felt for Jude, but then after talking in his room, he realized he did like him, and so he said that to his moms. Sorry to be confusing.**

* * *

"What are we doing with our lives?" Bree said as they sat in a booth on her break. Working at Denny's was not the best job, but it was money. Jude had just clocked out, and she was still going to be here for a couple more hours.

He smiled brightly, "I don't know about you, but I'm living the life." They sat in silence for a moment before Bree reached over and smacked him softly.

"Stop being so gay." They laughed together before she went on. "So, you wanna go on a double date tonight? I got this new person I like, but I don't wanna go alone."

Jude widened his eyes and gasped. "You have a date? I thought no guy was good enough for you." She smacked him again playfully.

"Just ask Dylan, I'll text you later." She stood up and walk back around the counter and he stood also, walking out the door.

Last night was a better night than he expected. When Dylan came over he didn't say anything about Connor all night. There weren't even any hints at him, which made Jude happy. He didn't want to deal with anything like that right after he had left; didn't want to deal with it at all. It wasn't Dylan's place to be a dick toward Connor when he didn't even know him, though if he knew how he felt it probably would get very bad, very fast.

As he climbed into his car, he dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Dylan asked when he answered.

Jude smiled. "Well, Bree's got this new guy and she wants us to double date with her so she doesn't have to go alone."

"I didn't know Bree could get nervous about anything, let alone a dude."

"I know right, this one must be serious."

"Sounds dangerous."

They shared a laugh together before Jude spoke again. "So, you wanna go to the movies tonight then?"

"I might have to check my schedule."

Jude smiled to himself knowing full well he had nothing going on. "Come on, I'm sure you can reschedule one of your naps."

"Naps are important, I don't know if I can just cancel one of them; they're part of my new diet."

"I'll pick you up soon."

"But my naps!"

He smiled at how sincere he sounded. There was nothing Dylan loved more than to cuddle and nap. It was one of Jude's favorite things to do with him. Jude would wake him at random times and they would talk about something completely random and then he would pass out again. Sometimes it was enough to just watch his boyfriend sleep, to see him perfectly at ease. It was often during these times when he had this overwhelming urge to wake him up with kissing and when he acted on those urges it would turn into the most amazing love making; the slow build up was so much better than rush to get off.

"How about I come over and we nap before we go to the movies?"

"I think I could deal with that."

"I'm gonna go home and shower first, then I'll be over."

"Alright, love you."

Jude paused for a second, thinking about how it was so easy to speak those words these days. He remembered his moms telling him how strong that word was and how it could cause more harm than anything else. It made him uncomfortable and confused to think that you can love more than one person, even if it was different ways. With Dylan it was just so normal to say he loved him, he knew he did, but why did it seem wrong to say it back when he knew he cared about Connor.

Connor was his best friend, but he was not going to lie to himself and say there was nothing more than that. This wasn't about what he had said to Jude; it was that he felt something back. He knew it would have been different if he didn't, but it was hard to not feel something for someone like Connor. Not only was he gorgeous, but they knew so much about each other, even after the time lapse, like he had said, it seemed like they were only on pause and they were finally pushing play after so long. Jude loved him, loved Dylan, but it was in two different ways. Which was stronger?

"Love you, too." He hung up the phone, shaking away his thoughts, and drove back to his house, trying not to think about it anymore.

Walking into the house, he raised an eyebrow at finding his moms on the other side dressed up and on the other side of the door. "You guys look nice. Date night?"

Lena smiled. "Yeah, we figured we would treat ourselves to dinner. I hope you don't mind to cook for yourself tonight?"

Jude shook his head and smiled. "Nah, it's cool, I have a double date tonight with Dylan and Bree."

Stef looked amused. "Bree must be serious about this one."

He laughed and nodded. "That's what Dylan said. But yeah, we're going to the movies and probably getting food so you guys go enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks hun, we'll see you later."

"Love you guys."

"Love you, too." He waved at them as they walked out the door and he headed up the stairs to shower.

When he finished and got dressed, he walked out to his car and drove quickly over to Dylan's. He parked across the street and smiled at seeing him sitting on the porch swing when he walked up. "Hey babe."

Dylan patted the seat next to him with a smile. Sitting down next to him, he reached over and grabbed his hand and kissed it. "No nap time?"

Shrugging, he pulled his feet up onto the swing. "I'm not feeling tired. So, tell me about this new boo of Bree's."

Jude laughed and just shook his head. "I have no clue. She just randomly asked me to double date with her tonight; didn't tell me anything about the guy."

"Maybe it's not a guy." He widened his eyes with a look of mock shock. "She's a lesbian."

He joking shoved at him with their held hands. "Come on, Dylan. You know she's not."

"Why? Because she says she isn't. I think it's very peculiar when she gets all defensive. Not to mention that her favorite people in the world are your moms."

"It's because my moms are great." He defended.

Dylan shrugged and smiled, putting out a hand. "I bet you it's a girl, if I win; you have to streak down the road naked."

"My mom's a cop, remember, I'd rather not do something illegal."

He sighed, "Fine, ten bucks?"

Jude reached over and grabbed his outstretched hand. "Ten bucks; you're on."

"I'm so going to win." Dylan said as he stood to walk into the house. He laughed and followed his boyfriend. His mom waved at them from the front room, and he walked with him to his bedroom. There were clothes all over the place as always, and he had to push a bunch of it off his bed to make room for both of them.

"You know, cleaning isn't bad."

"Jude! How dare you talk about the devil's work in my house? You need to show some respect." He said with a look of anger, but then broke into a smile and pulled him onto the bed next to him.

Jude wrapped his arms around him and pulled him on top of him to have him straddling him. His boyfriend leaned down and pressed his lips against his and let his tongue slip into his mouth, teasing him with his own. Dylan moaned as he ground against the boy under him and Jude reached around to let his hands slide under the band of his pants and he cupped his ass.

Dylan pulled away with a smiled. "My door is open."

He groaned. "So go close it." Jude ground his erection up into him, earning him another moan.

"You know the rules; door open when I have the boyfriend over. My mom is in the other room, and we have a date tonight, I don't want to get all sweaty and nasty before we go." Leave it to Dylan to be the responsible one. He wanted him bad right now, wanted him under him and to be inside him.

"You suck."

"Why do you say it like that? I always thought that you liked that about me." He shook his head but smiled at him.

Dylan really was amazing. They got along so well, and their parents loved each of them. Jude couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, for a better person to call his own. Besides the crazy jealousy he showed the day before, he never had done anything to make him question their relationship. There was no regret, why had he even let what Connor said make him confused about his feelings. Maybe he was the bad boyfriend.

Jude sat up underneath him and brought his arms around his waist and kissed him softly, "Babe, I love you so much. I'm so lucky to have you." He said as he pulled back.

"Yeah you are." He joked, but his smiled fell and he frowned, wrapping his arms around Jude's neck. "Is everything okay?"

He smiled at his boyfriend and squeezed his arms slightly. "Couldn't be better."

At that moment he got a text and they pull apart. It was Bree telling him to meet at the theater at seven. He texted back that they would be there and then looked at the time. They still had a few hours till they needed to leave, so he pulled Dylan down next to him and sighed. "We got time for a nap."

Even though he had said he wasn't tired, he still agreed. "Good, I'll need to be rested to deal with Bree's craziness."

Jude laughed. "You and me, both."

A few hours later they were standing outside Jude's car waiting for Bree and her mystery man. They raised an eyebrow at each other as a sleek black car with tinted windows pulled up beside them. A second later Bree emerged from the passenger side. She blushed and turned away as a dark haired girl exited from the driver's side.

"Ten bucks." Dylan said as she closed the door.

"Welcome to the gay fest." The girl said as she looked over to Bree with a smile. She turned back around and glared at the girl. The girl turned around and held out her hand to Jude, who shook it. "Hey, I'm Alyssa." Alyssa was gorgeous, Jude couldn't deny that. She had bright blue eyes that were brought out by her dark hair and wore a black shirt and black skinny jeans. He smiled at how she held herself the same way Bree did, but she was not the one blushing.

"Alright, let's go watch this movie." Bree said as she came around and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the boys.

Dylan stopped her though. "We have a few minutes before the movie starts, maybe we would like to get to know your girlfriend." Jude started laughing as she turned and glared at him.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Ouch." Alyssa said, holding her hand to her heart in mock hurt. She smiled and walked over to the boys and leaned against her car. "You must be Jude, the best friend. She talks a lot about you; I was almost jealous until she told me about Dylan." She nodded at said boy, who waved at his name.

"Well, she never talks about you." He gave a pointed look at his friend who glared back at him.

"Alright, I'm a lesbian; this is my maybe girlfriend if I don't ruin it." She huffed at them.

Jude wasn't surprised; he had thought it many times when she would complain about guys hitting on her all the time. When he voiced his thoughts though, she would just say that she wasn't into many guys and didn't like being hit on. He was slightly upset that his friend thought she couldn't tell him this, but he also understood that she might have been confused about it herself, and that was possibly why she never shared that information.

Alyssa walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Calm down, you're fine." Bree smiled softly at her, but narrowed her eyes at Dylan when he started to voice how cute they were. He went silent at her look, but smiled. "Alright, let's go watch a movie."

They walked into the theater and Jude told Alyssa and Dylan to go save some seats for them, and he and Bree would get some snacks. They didn't say anything for a moment as they stood in line. He looked over at his friend and found her looking straight ahead.

"How long have you been talking to her?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, like a month."

Nodding, he threw and arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Bree, why did you not tell me? I think you would know I'd be the last person to judge you for being gay."

Bree turned into him and hugged him. It surprised him; he didn't expect her to get emotional about it. "I didn't know if I was gay, that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to be labeled a lesbian when I didn't even know if I was or not. I'm still confused about it all."

He hugged her back. "You know I wouldn't have labeled you, but I understand. I love you, and I will help you through anything." Jude had been through the same thing before; he understood the fear of what other people would think. Even with how strong Bree was, realizing you were gay or even questioning yourself was a kind of terror normal people, straight people that is, would never understand.

Coming out was something that eclipsed that fear; it was something that even the strongest find hard. There were people who didn't feel safe enough to tell people that they kept it inside for most of their life, never knowing how free it felt once you did. It was sad to think that some kids were terrified to tell their parents because of how common it was for people to use slurs, and it was different for a parent to say they didn't judge someone for being gay than it was for their own child to be.

There were people out there who waited till they were out of their parents' house to tell them, too afraid to be in the same house after such a confrontation. To be disowned by the people you most hold dear, who are supposed to love unconditionally, is the most heartbreaking thing. Some feel strong enough to come out, and then go their whole lives never able to bring someone they love around their family because said family was so against them being gay. Strangers could be terrible, but family could be so much worse.

She pulled away and they got popcorn and drinks and found their way to where their dates were sitting. Alyssa smiled as she saw them and reached over for her hand when she sat beside her. Jude smiled when she took it without hesitation and reached for his own love's hand. Bree would be fine, if anyone could get through this, it would be her.

Dylan leaned over and whispered in his ear. "They're cute together."

"Agreed."

He snorted and turned in his seat to say, "Doesn't it figure though that it would take a girl to be able to deal with her." Jude laughed in agreement, which earned him a scornful look from his friends and strangers as the lights dimmed.

After the movie, they met up at a restaurant and sat talking. Jude sat next to Dylan, who was commenting on the movie. "It was so cute, like when that guy proposed."

"I wanted to gag." Bree replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Alyssa looked over at her and raised her eyebrows. "You don't want someone to propose to you?"

"Fuck no, I think I could go my whole life with someone, but marriage is out of the question."

"What do you have against marriage?" Dylan asked incredulously.

Bree shrugged before answering. "If you don't get married, there is no way to get divorced. If you want to leave someone, then you should not have to pay because of a piece of paper." Jude knew she was so against marriage because her own parents were divorced.

Looking over to Alyssa, he smiled. "So, what school do you go to?"

"I go to the university."

Dylan sat down his sandwich he was about to take a bite of. "You're in college?"

Alyssa held up her hands in defense. "I just graduated high school earlier in the year. I'm a freshman, haven't even turned 19 yet."

Bree glared at him. "Does it matter?"

He shook his head and went back to eating with a smirk on his face. "Bree's into older women."

"I will hurt you." She brandished her fork at him while Jude and Alyssa laughed together.

Jude approved of Alyssa, not that it mattered what he though. He was glad that she didn't need anyone's approval to be herself. Bree was strong enough to deal with what life threw at her. He looked down as his phone vibrated and saw a text from Connor. He sighed, would he be able to deal with what life threw at him?

* * *

**Sorry about the speal up there with the terror of coming out. But if you aren't gay or bi or trans, etc, you don't understand how fucking scary that shit is. I cried when I decided to tell my mom, and that was before I even walked into her room. Months later, I waited till my dad was at work to text him and then turned off my phone. I didn't know it was his night off, so when he went stomping pass me in the front room, half an hour later, I nearly pissed myself I was so scared.**

**I remember my sister asking me what was wrong, because I had started shaking, I told her I texted dad that I was gay. Her response? "Oh shit." I had ran upstairs and turned on my phone, it was about 11pm, there were texts from him asking me why I was lying to him, and that this joke wasn't funny. A few minutes later he stomped up the stairs and asked me if I was in bed, and that I should stay there.**

**The next morning, after not being able to sleep the whole night, he told me I didn't need a phone and took it. I was not allowed to leave the house for nearly two months before I could start going hanging out with friend's again. When my dad found out I was hanging out with someone I considered my boyfriend, not to mention that he was mixed, he threatened him and me, to our faces, that if he ever saw him around my house again he would break our legs.**

**It's been nearly three years, maybe four, since I came out, and now I can talk to my dad about gay sex, and the guys I've been with. He even asks me about them sometimes. Me and my dad have never been closer. My dad used to make jokes about me all the time, and I thought that was as terrible as it could be. I was wrong; my mom would tell me to my face that I was disgusting. My mom still tells me I'm gross whenever I talk about guys being attractive, but she doesn't say it with nearly as much venom as she did when I first came out.**

**It's hard, and even though I went through shit with my parents, I know I'm lucky to have parents who eventually accepted it. I know some people aren't as lucky as I am. I love my parents, and I have never felt closer to them than I do presently. I would love to hear your stories!**

**Sorry about my long story time, I hope no one minds. And sorry for the long update time, I've been sick and when I tried to write I was in a funk, so I just waited it out till I was fine again.**


	5. Choose

**So just watched the latest episode, this is episode number 2 with absolutely no Jonnor and I am very upset. Now I have to wait till next Monday to see all the Jonnor goodness.**

* * *

"Babe, wake up." Jude opened his eyes and smiled up at Connor.

"It's the weekend, why are you waking me up so soon." He looked over at the clock, and then back at the boy, who was propped up on his elbow beside him in the bed. "It's not even ten yet."

The boy shrugged and leaned down to press his lips against Jude's. He pulled back but wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. "I just needed to tell you that you need to choose, babe."

Jude frowned. "Choose what?"

A noise from the door made him look up to find Dylan standing with his arms crossed. He had a sad smile on his face. "You need to choose."

* * *

He woke with a start, alone in his bedroom. Looking over at his clock, he sighed at seeing that it was only nearing four am. Lying back on his pillows, Jude closed his eyes as he remembered his dream. Why would he be having such a dream when he made his choice already? He was not going to hurt Dylan, it was out of the question. What made him second think the situation, was that by not hurting Dylan, he would most likely hurt Connor.

Last night he had ignored his text, even the two he sent later. He felt bad about ignoring him, but it felt like a bad idea to message him while on the date with his boyfriend. They were no longer just friends, with Connor seeming so sure of his feelings for him; Jude didn't know how they were going to be able to act normal around each other. This triangle was driving him over the edge. Maybe he just shouldn't be with either.

Walking down the stairs, he frowned at seeing the light in the kitchen still on. He found his mother's at the table, both with a smile on their face and a glass of wine in their hands. "Ummm, what are you guys doing?"

They both looked up, obviously feeling the effects of who knows how much wine. Stef smiled and lifted her glass at him. "Look Lena, it's our amazing son."

She beamed up at him. "Hey hun, how did your date go?" Lena was obviously not as drunk as his other mom.

Sitting down across the table from them, he shrugged. "Bree's got a girlfriend."

Stef whooped. "Another one to the dark side." She started laughing hysterically and Jude raised his eyebrows at the soberish mom. "Think it's time for bed, don't you? It's kind of early."

"Hey, you're up too."

"But I had a bit of trouble sleeping; you guys have been up drinking. Did you know it's almost four?"

She looked over at the clock and her eyes widened. "Shoot and we have lunch with her mom." Lena stood and helped Stef from her seat.

His mom draped an arm around him as she was carried past. "How do you feel about Connor?"

"What?!" He nearly jumped at the question.

Stef snorted. "Come on, he pretty much told you at dinner he loved you." She squeezed his shoulder slightly. "Get a clue, boy."

Pulling her off him, Lena looked over at him with her 'mom's right' look. "Help me take mom to bed." He stood up and lifted her into his arms in one swift movement. "Show off." She said drowsily into his shoulder. Taking her up the stairs and into their room, Jude laid her out on the bed. Stef was out in seconds.

Lena pulled a blanket over her wife, and then turned to walk her son out of the room, turning the light off behind her. "Want a cup of coffee?"

He shrugged, but frowned. "Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

Nodding, she grabbed his arm and led him towards the kitchen. "Yes, but I can see that we need to talk."

Sitting in silence while his mom made coffee, he started to get worked up with the possibilities of how this conversation could go. Either he was right that he couldn't hurt Dylan, or that he was going to hurt them both no matter what.

She smiled as she brought him a cup made to his liking and sat down beside him with her own. Looking at him for a moment before she spoke caused him to fidget in his seat. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

Jude looked down at his hands. "I'm thinking about all the shit I'm causing."

"What are you causing?"

He looked up at her and frowned, shouldn't it be obvious? But, what was he causing? Besides Connor being upset at him saying he needed to think about his boyfriend, he was very understanding about it. The only real thing he was doing was causing himself so much stress about the whole situation, and the confusion on how he felt.

Glancing up at his mom, he sighed. "I love them both."

"They're both easy people to love."

Snorting, he covered his face with his hands. "I'm with Dylan, and I love him, have never been happier than when I am with him. Then there is Connor, bringing back old feelings. You know, he told me that he wished he hadn't left so that he could be the one with me."

Bringing her cup up to her lips, she sat thinking before she spoke. "Well, they both love you very much obviously, but I want to know how you feel about it?"

"I can't have them both." He said simply. "And I know that the more I'm around Connor, the more it will be hard to be around him because I'll feel for him, and he hasn't exactly held back how he feels."

"Do you feel like you are being forced to choose?"

Thinking back to his dream, he snorted.

She leaned forward on her elbows and gave him a sad smile. "What do you want?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Jude, it's really the only thing that should matter."

Scoffing at her, he stood from his seat. "If I stay with Dylan, then I'll probably have to cut off Connor to save my relationship. If I choose to be with Connor, Dylan will hate me and there would be no way to stay friends. I'll be losing one of them no matter what."

Standing up and coming around the table, she pulled him into her arms and held him. "Honey, you need to think of yourself. You're hurting yourself no matter what you choose." Pulling back, she placed her hands on either side of his face and held his gaze. "Choose which will make the hurt worth it."

He sat back down as she went back to her room and stared at the opposite wall.

Waking up the next morning, he lay in bed thinking about what his mom had told him. She agreed that he would be hurt and would cause hurt. How was he supposed to choose who he hurt? Too much weight was on his shoulders. The sad thing was, it was his own self telling him he needed to choose. The two boys he was worked up over had no clue the internal struggle he was going through. Dylan was jealous, but Jude doubted he was expecting to lose his boyfriend. Connor on the other hand, already thought his chance was gone when his parents had left years ago. Maybe he should just ride this out and make sure he could keep both in his life.

Buzzing from his side table made him reach over and grab his phone and smile at a text from Bree;

_Isn't she so amazing? We kissed for the first time last night when she dropped me off, I think we're officially dating. I'm scared to tell people though_

He texted back that she could handle anything, and to just be strong. She sent back a smiley face and he went to look at the other messages he had missed; one from Conner, and three from Dylan.

Connor; _most boring weekend ever, it'd be better if you would actually text me back_

Dylan; _hey, you up?_

_ Babe? It's past noon, come on_

_ Can I come over tonight?_

Looking over at his clock, he sighed at seeing that it was already two in the afternoon. He hadn't been up that late with his mom; he hadn't expected to sleep in that late. Well, it already was done so no use worrying about it anymore. He sent back a text to Dylan saying that he could come over whenever he wanted, just to text him first.

Opening a new message to Connor, he paused before he wrote anything. What was he supposed to say? Connor wasn't dumb to think he had just forgotten to message back, he knew that he was being ignored. After his talk with Lena, he knew it was wrong to cut off his friend, it wasn't like he would be able to just ignore the situation forever.

"_Sorry man, I'm just going through some inner conflict right now"_

Sitting down his phone, his heart jumped as it vibrated with an immediate response.

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so… gay_

Laughing to himself he wrote back quickly; "_right, like, can you not"_

_ Now THAT was gay_

Smiling, he rolled out of bed, taking the phone with him. "_Got to shower, ttyl"_

_ Bout damn time, almost made me choke on your fumes at dinner_

_ "What a dick, Indiana changed you"_

_ Meh, I like me_

Shaking his head, he smirked. "_Someone has to, okay seriously bye"_

_ Rude, don't forget about me_

"Couldn't possibly do that." He said to himself as he grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom, leaving his phone on his bed. Turning the water as hot as he could stand it, he stood under the water.

There was no way he could cut out Connor, even though he had just came back, he was already a big part of his life again. He didn't understand how he was going to work with keeping them both, but he had to try, he loved them both too much. It was obvious that there was going to be someone getting hurt, he just had to keep the hurt to a minimal.

As the water turned cold, he got out of the shower and dried off, putting on sweats and a plain t. finding his way back to his room, he picked up his phone and saw a text from Dylan that he would be there in about an hour. Texting back that his moms weren't home with a winkie face, he opened the message from Connor.

_You should rethink what you said and let me come over today, all I have to hang with is my mom and she is on a knitting spree ._

Snorting at that he sighed; "_sorry, Dylan is coming over soon"_

_ Oh, sounds entertaining, I could come be a third wheel_

_ "Ha, bad idea"_

_ Come on, give me a chance, Dylan might love me_

It wouldn't be too bad of an idea if they met and got along. For some reason though, he was terrified to have them in the same room together. It was very possible that Connor would say out loud how he felt for Jude right in front of his boyfriend; it already seemed that he didn't have a filter.

"_Still a bad idea, I'm gonna pass on that"_

_ Pfft_

_ "What?"_

_ You're scared_

_ "Yeah, fucking terrified"_

_ Why?_

_ "Why do you think?" _He gave his phone a confused look, as if the other boy didn't know why.

_I can control my emotions_

_ "Really, can I borrow that power for a while?"_

There was no reply for a few moments. He laid himself out on his stomach and went through the past messages as he waited for a response. Jude nearly jumped when he finally got it.

_I want to make you happy, I love you_

All that time for those few words. What the hell made him think he could just say that? Why did he have to do this to him, Jude wished the words could have been different. Fuck, it would be easier if Connor had said "I hate you." Everything to those two boys seemed so simple, but it was left on him to be pulled between them and have to deal with this fucking mess in his heart.

_"Connor, Dylan is making me happy right now"_

_ I could do a way better job_

That slightly pissed him off. _"How the fuck could you do that? Mr. Leave for four years without a single call"_

_ I already told you I regret that_

_ "Yeah, and I regret you coming back"_

_ Jude, please you don't mean that_

Pausing, he looked at that message. It just flowed from his fingers. Did he mean that? Maybe he did slightly; if he didn't come back he wouldn't have to be dealing with this emotional wreck that was himself.

_"I'm sorry, I'm going through some shit right now and I would be lying if I said you weren't part of the reason"_

_ How can I help then?_

_ "Make this choice easier" _What did he even mean by that? Jude was the one who sent that, but why did he when he didn't even know what that meant. Make the decision for him, or just give him reasons? His own words didn't sound like him, were making him confused.

_I can't make it for you, but I'm glad I'm still in the running_

_ "I got to go, I'll see you in class" _Shit, now he would just try to make Jude choose him. He could see his life becoming harder by the second with everything that Jude let out.

_Alright, see yah_

Praising that lord that he didn't say those cursed words, Jude rolled out of bed and texted Dylan to ask how long he would be. Ten minutes. Alright, well he was going to make then an early dinner. Or would it be a late lunch? He was making food, that's all that would matter.

* * *

**That last line is my motto, haha. Sorry that this update is kind of short. I didn't expect to write this much today, I usually stop at around a thousand words so I don't rush it out, but it seems like I already did, so oh well, hope you like it. How do you guys feel about the whole Connor/Dylan thing? OR about Lena's words of wisdom, "Choose which will make the hurt worth it." I felt pretty happy about that line.**

**To Guest; I never realized I was gay, I just realized there was a word for who I was. But, if you want a story; I started becoming sexually active at the early age of 8-9 when my step-brother really got into it also. He was probably around 13-14 at the time. I asked him one time if he ever thought of himself as the reason why I'm gay now and he got really upset. I believe he blames himself for all the shit I had to go through. Everyone knows about him besides my parents.**

**Just to throw it out there though, I have slept with a woman and I did enjoy it. So I guess that makes me bi, but I've only been with one girl versus the 16 guys. Yeah, a real whore right? I've only dated one of the guys (Sexual encounter #2)(I remember them by number XD, I can't name them all, but I have nicknames for the ones without remembered names XD) and the one girl with who I deeply am in love with but are no longer together. So yeah, complete slut. I'm cool with myself, but I'm also cool with being judged, sometimes I feel like we all need to be judged.**


	6. Love

Pulling into the school's parking lot, he smiled as he parked next to a familiar black car, which was still running. Climbing out of his car, he said hello to the two girls who stepped out of the other. "Hey, guys. How was your weekend?"

"Could have been better if I got laid." Alyssa sighed in mock despair.

Bree elbowed her and blushed. "Please stop before I dump you."

Reaching over for her hand, Alyssa brought it to her lips and kissed it. "Doubtful." Pulling her into a hug she kissed Bree on the cheek and said her goodbyes. After getting into her car and driving away, his friend groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she came to lean against his car beside him.

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. "She's fucking perfect, but I'm scared to do the do. Like, I've never done anything more than kiss a girl, just her."

Jude put an arm around her shoulder and led her toward the school. "Well, the best thing to do is not to stress about it. Don't force yourself to do it either, just let it happen when you feel comfortable."

"What would I do without you in my life?"

"Probably stop eating and languish in my absence." He shrugged as if it was obvious.

Raising her eyebrows at him, she pulled away to go in her own direction. "Maybe languish, but I doubt I would stop eating."

"Probably right." Waving at her, he turned to find his ways through the halls to his locker, where he found Dylan waiting on him. "Hey, gorgeous."

Smiling, he pulled him into a hug. "Will you save me tonight?"

Jude pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "From?"

Looking sheepishly away he lowered his voice. "Go out with me and Daria tonight."

"Ha, yeah right. I love you, but no." Motioning for him to move out of the way of his locker, he shook his head at Dylan's pout. "There is no changing my mind."

"I'll give you sexual favors." Dylan winked at him and bit seductively at his lip.

Jude scoffed. "That only works if I don't already get anything I want."

"Alright." He turned with a huff and started to walk away. "I guess I'll just start holding out." He threw over his shoulder.

"I'll call your bluff." Smiling at his retreating boyfriend, he froze as he felt knuckles rub his arm.

Connor was smiling as he turned to look at him. "So, I have something important to ask you."

Narrowing his eyes, Jude crossed his arms and leaned against the locker after closing it. "What is it?"

"So, back in Indiana I had equipment to work out, but my dad took it in the divorce. So, I was wondering if I could come over to your house a few times a week and be your workout buddy." His smile was pleading and he brought his hands together to beg.

Smirking, he sighed. "My domineering side loves the begging, so I guess you can."

Connor's eyes widened as he smiled. "You're a dom? God, that's so hot."

Sighing, Jude rolled his eyes and stepped away from the locker he had been leaning on. "Shut up before I change my mind."

"Yes, sir." He winked at him and turned to walk, thankfully, in the opposite direction that he was going.

What was he going to do with him? He shouldn't have agreed to have him over. There was no way having him over most of the week would make all this easier. Nor would it help if he was in his house working those muscles in the same vicinity, sweating. God, what if he works out shirtless? Fuck.

Jude found his way to his first hour and slid into the desk next to Bree. She frowned at him once she noticed his lost look. "What's wrong?"

"Connor asked me to come over to my house to work out with me."

"Umm, okay?"

He let his head fall into his hands. "He told me he loved me."

"Shit, talk about being side swiped." Lifting his head, he turned in his seat and she reached for one of his hands. "So, you like him back, obviously by how strung out you are. Why didn't you say no to him if you feel bad about saying yes?"

"I don't want to lose my friend because of some stupid emotions."

Bree shrugged. "So tell him what's up. You're with Dylan and you're happy so that's it, just friends."

Scoffing, he shook his head. "I have told him. He thinks he can make me happier."

"Can he?" Looking up sharply at her, she held up her hands. "Don't give me that look. I know you don't like to think of yourself in situations, but you need to. This is your life, Jude, do what will make you happy."

Trying to hold back the stressful tears that were threatening to fall, he choked back a sob. "I don't want to hurt Dylan, I love him."

Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead against his. "Dylan is strong enough to get through this; it's you I'm worried about. You care so much, and that's why you're hurting right now. I'm not saying rush into a decision right away, but you need to figure out what hurt you can live with, and who can help you with that hurt." He smiled at how close it was to what his mom had said.

Nearly cursing out loud as the teacher started to talk over the students, he pulled away from her and sighed. "Will you come over tonight?"

"Anything you need me to do, I'll be there man. You're my brother from another mother."

"I love you, sister from another mister." They shared a quick laugh before being called out by the teacher.

Walking into the classroom early, he left his books on his desk and went over to Mrs. Laughlin's desk across the room. In all black as always, she smiled up at him. "Hello, what's got you looking all moody?"

"Love." He rolled his eyes at the word.

She nodded and stood, putting an arm around him. "Good, we're doing canvas today, use it." She handed him one of the large canvases from behind her desk and motioned toward the open paint cabinet. "You can have first choice while I'm giving my lecture."

Jude thanked her and walked over to stand in front of the cabinet, thinking of what he wanted. Looking up as the students started to fill the room; he locked eyes with him from across the room, those fucking perfect light brown eyes. Turning away from him, he looked back into the cabinet, but couldn't focus on it.

Mrs. Laughlin came over to reach in and grab a dark blue color and he touched her arm. "Can I work over there?" He motioned to her extra table in the corner, on the opposite end of the room from him.

Frowning, she looked over to his seat. "What's wrong with sitting there? There's plenty of room."

"Love." He said simply and her face softened into a smile. She nodded, and he grabbed some colors and carried them over to the table where he also grabbed other supplies. Sitting on the side of the table that allowed him to see the whole room, he reached for a paintbrush and began his work.

Sometimes he would give himself a break and look around the room, just to give his mind a break, and to make sure no one would be sneaking up on him. He caught Connor looking over at him often, sometimes frowning at him. Once he even motioned him over, but Jude just smiled and shook his head. What made him most happy was that he didn't try to walk over to where he was sitting; he didn't want to share this painting just yet. Maybe not ever. Going back to his painting, he forgot about his surroundings and focused on the colors.

As he was putting on the finishing touches, Mrs. Laughlin came to stand beside him and appraised his work with a raised eyebrow. "Very… emotional."

He smiled at her, but blushed. "Good?"

"Amazing." She nodded toward the other end of the room. "Maybe you should show him."

"No." Jude said immediately.

"Why? I'm sure he would like to see how you feel about him." She walked away and he reevaluated his work. The colors around him were abstract, and he could see how he felt when he added the strokes of red through the area of his heart. Or the way Jude made his smile just barely a lift of the lips or the way his eyes shone in that mischievous way of his. He couldn't show Connor it.

Signing his name in black with a thin paintbrush, he moved it to a drying station in the back room. Sliding it into the very top space, he walked back into the room and sat back down at the table. Looking up and frowning as she started to pull out paint and started her lecture. Mrs. Laughlin looked over at him and frowned, then smiled.

"Third period just started." He blushed as he left the room with a late note, cursing Mrs. Laughlin for not telling him sooner. She probably let him sit there to finish his work. She was amazing.

Bree spread out on his bed and sighed. "You're bed is so comfy. Wanna trade beds?"

"For your twin? No way." He sat on his desk and scoffed at her. They had just gotten done eating dinner with his moms.

He looked down as his phone vibrated and jerked his eyes up. "It's Connor." She motioned for him to look and he read it out loud. "Hey, let me come over, please. You didn't really talk to me today."

Shrugging as he looked up at her, she stood and grabbed her sweater. "Invite him over; Alyssa is on her way anyway." He nodded at her and she came forward to hug him as her phone rang. "She's here, good luck Jude. Call me if you need to talk." He walked her out the door and waved at them as they drove away.

_"Fine, come over."_

_ Sweet, be there soon_

Jude climbed up on the ledge of the porch and snorted with laughter as Connor parked in front of the house. "Soon? That was like two seconds."

He shrugged as he walked up the steps. "I might have been circling the block."

Smiling, he moved over a little to make room for him as he climbed to sit beside him. They sat in silence for a while and just stared off at whatever. Jude could feel the heat rolling off him where their arms touch. It was such a bad idea to have him here, but he loved being so close to him. Dylan hadn't made him feel that feeling of needing to remind yourself to breath.

"So."

"So." Jude agreed, looking over to find him blushing. Shit, here it goes. "What's up?"

Connor didn't look at him or talk for a few minutes. They sat there in silence, waiting for him to speak. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

"Acting? What do you mean?" Smirking at his incredulous look, he bumped his shoulder against his. "You can't help how you feel."

Nodding, he sighed. "No, but I can control what I say and my actions. I don't want to mess up what you have. There was no reason for me to act that way, like I was entitled for a chance after being gone for so long." He reached over and grabbed his hand. Jude knew he should pull his hand away, but he reveled in his touch. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want you to break up with him though."

Sighing, he pulled his hand away. "Connor, I can't do that."

"Why? He doesn't deserve you." Rolling his eyes, Jude got down off the ledge and started to walk toward the door. "I saw him kissing Daria today."

Stopping in his tracts, he turned and laughed in his face. "Are you fucking serious? Could you be any more desperate?"

Connor shook his head and held up his hands. "I was leaving the school from tutoring and saw them out by the volley ball pit."

"You need to leave." Jude glared at him and held up a hand as he tried to speak more. "Dylan is fucking gay, so not only are you a terrible friend; you're a terrible liar, too. Get the fuck off my porch." He turned and walked into the house and slammed the door behind him.

Rushing up the stairs, he ignored Lena's question as he tried to hold in his tears. As he closed his door, they started to fall and he slid down to the floor and leaned back against the door. Why would he try to break them up by lying? Sure, he wanted to be with Jude, but it wasn't like him to stoop as low as lying to get what he wanted. Connor said he loved him, but he was doing nothing but hurting him. Sobbing, he realized he had lost his friend; there was no way he could forgive him for trying to break him and Dylan up.

His heart ached, it hurt so bad.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I already have an idea for the next chapter, but I don't exactly know what I'm going to with the Daria information… Hope you liked it.**

**I'm so anxious for Monday!fde Q**


	7. Time

**They kissed! But I am also angry with Connor for leading Jude on. Also, I friggin hate Daria, you can tell by my writing haha. I also think it's funny that it is Connor who has been crushing on Jude.**

* * *

"Hey, where's Dylan?" Jude looked over at Daria as she came up beside him when he was getting books from his locker for second hour. He did not want to deal with Connor so soon after yesterday. Nor did he want to see Daria asking about Dylan. Even though he still had doubts of his boyfriend would cheating, with a girl, he still narrowed his eyes at her.

"I haven't seen him yet today." Shrugging, she turned to walk away, but he stopped her. "Hey, what were you guys doing yesterday? He asked me to come but I had plans with Bree. What did I miss out on?"

Her face turned serious and she shrugged once again. "Just hung out at the volley ball pit, and then went out to eat." Jude didn't like the look on her face as she turned and left him standing there. Connor couldn't be right; it wasn't possible. He was pretty sure no guy interested in girls would date a guy and let himself be fucked in the ass. Fucking Connor; making him have these doubts.

Trying to push the thoughts out of his mind, he grudgingly made his way to Mrs. Laughlin's class and walked in the door just as the bell rang. He sighed, sitting down beside him but not looking at him. What was he going to do about this; how could he be angry at him but want to turn and talk to him. Jude was in between wanting to yell at him and wanting to talk to his best friend about how he was tearing his own heart out with his thoughts.

Jude froze as he looked up to the board and saw Mrs. Laughlin hanging up his picture on the front wall. He heard chuckling beside him and let his head fall into his arms on the table. A hand poked his leg and he sighed. "What?"

"It's fantastic." He whispered as their teacher started to talk about putting emotion into your art work. Jude could just choke that woman.

Turning his head to look at his friend, he glared. "I should've burned it."

Connor raised a shoulder and let his head lay on his arm, mirroring his friend. They stared at each other for a few moments before he spoke again. "I hope you believe me when I say I would never lie to you."

"That's why I hate you right now." He admitted, hating himself for how his eyes started to burn with the warning of tears.

"I'm sorry."

He choked back a sob. "Yeah, me too. If anyone else would have told me, I would have laughed in their face."

"What are you going to do about it, Jude?" Connor moved his hand and he didn't pull away when he laid it on his. The other boy rubbed his thumb against his hand.

What was he going to do? It was obvious that just breaking up with Dylan was not something that would happen, but it was obvious that he believed it now. Maybe he could somehow get one of them to admit it, or get them together at the same time and confront them. Fuck, maybe he would get lucky and get hit by a bus before he had to deal with any of it.

"I think I'm gonna pass on the emotional suicide today."

His smile was sad. "Want me to come over tonight?"

Jude smirked. "You'll just take advantage of me."

"I wish I had the balls to." Connor squeezed his hand and bit his lip, as if wanting to say something but holding back. Jude raised his eyebrows and waited. "Can I have the painting?"

"No."

Connor pouted. "Why not?"

He pushed his shoulder into his. "Cause I want it, wanna come over to help me find a place to hang it?"

Smiling, he nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Hey guys, how was school?" Lena was the only one home when Jude and Connor walked through the door. He sat the painting on the in table by the door. Jude shrugged, and his friend looked over at him with a sad look. Nodding, she motioned to Connor. "Can you give us some time to talk?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll just go up to your room." He said to him and he walked up the stairs and out of earshot.

Leading the way into the kitchen, she sat at the table and waited for him to sit across from her. "I'm guessing this has to do with Dylan."

He felt his eyes start to prickle with tears, but he held them back. "Connor saw him and Daria kissing yesterday."

Frowning, she leaned forward to hold his hand. "Do you believe him?"

"You think he would be here if I didn't?" She raised a shoulder and let it fall. "I don't want to, but when I saw Daria today I asked her what they had done, when they were hanging out. She said they had been hanging out at the volley ball pits. Connor said that's where he saw them kissing." He paused and then couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Jude let them fall and choked back a sob. "He's cheating on me, mom."

"Oh, baby." Lena walked around the table and wrapped her arms around her hurting son. She pressed her lips against his head. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I have to say that it's better that you did find out, I'm sure you would rather know than have it going on for far longer. Dylan is such a good kid, I would have never thought this would happen."

Jude pressed his face against her and let his sobs come freely. "I don't want it to be true, but I trust Connor."

"Me too, baby." She pulled away and got his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I don't want to lose him."

Lena put her hands on either side of his face and smiled sadly. "You have a very good friend up there who knew he could lose you if he told you that. He cared enough to take that chance, I'm sure he can help you through this. Not to mention Bree, but I feel like she would just offer to make them disappear."

They laughed together and Jude thought about the boy waiting in his room. Connor was his best friend, and he wanted to be more. He knew it would be worth it, that he would be a better boyfriend, a better best friend, than Dylan. But, he was not going to rush into another relationship. There was still the hope that this was all some huge misunderstanding, even though Jude had no clue how it could be anything else but his boyfriend cheating; ex-boyfriend?

"Maybe I could take her offer. Thank you, I love you." He hugged her one last time before heading upstairs to his waiting friend. Connor was sitting on his bed when he stopped at the door, watching TV. Watching him for a moment, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. Not only that, but he was such a good person, and he loved Jude, without caring if he was loved back or not.

"Can you imagine how all this would be different if I didn't leave?" Connor asked, looking over at him.

He cocked his head and leaned his shoulder against the door frame. "Think we would be happily together at this point?"

"Aren't we right now? Even if we are only friends at this point." God, he wanted to kiss this boy. Connor patted the spot next to him and the younger boy walked over to sit on the bed beside him. He didn't pull away as his friend put an arm around him. "I'll always be here for you, even when you don't want me to be."

Jude reached over and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. "I wish you never left, we could've saved so much heartbreak."

"Are you saying you want to be with me?" Connor looked at him, questioning with his eyes.

"Connor, I'm not ready to think of anything like that. I'm still with Dylan, no matter what's happening at the moment." His friend nodded and pressed his lips to Jude's forehead. Wrong spot, he wanted to say, but he just let himself be content with this little bit of affection he was giving. Of course, he knew he could probably have however much he wanted.

They sat in silence for a while before Connor pulled his hand away and pulled Jude's head to look at him. Pressing his lips to his, as if knowing his friend's thoughts, the younger boy didn't pull away. It wasn't Connor who furthered the kiss, Jude licked his way into his mouth and pulled his friend on top of him, relishing the weight.

He sighed when Connor pulled away. "We can't do this."

"You said you wanted to take advantage of me." Jude answered with a smirk. He pulled him back down to join their mouths, but after a minute of heated kissing, he pulled away again.

"I told you I care too much to do this. You need time, even if you don't want to think anymore, you need to." Fuck, he was perfect.

"What the fuck?" The angry voice made them both look toward the door to find Dylan standing there, eye wide with shock, but it quickly turned to anger. Connor leapt away from him and Jude stood to go to his boyfriend. Dylan started to back away as he got closer. "How long have you been cheating on me?

Closing the door behind him as he left the room, Jude leaned back against the door. "How long have you?"

Dylan narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Jude was immediately pissed at him. "Are you seriously going to deny it? Bree saw you kissing Daria yesterday, so since you've moved on maybe I should too." He didn't want to say it had been Connor because that could be used against him in this situation. Dylan would just say he was lying to break them apart.

His eyes soften with sadness and he turned away. "I didn't know she liked me till yesterday."

"So you cheated on me?"

Turning back quickly he shook his head. "No, she kissed me and I was so confused, she's been my friend for so long and I never knew." He came forward to stand in front on Jude. "I've been ignoring her since then. I was coming over here to talk to you about it, but then I walked in on that." Jude couldn't help but feel relived, but at the same time a voice at the back of his mind told him Dylan could be cheating. "Are you going to break up with me, for him?"

Jude didn't know what he was going to do. He loved Dylan, they had been together for a while, but the connection he had with Connor was so strong. His heart hurt with the decision that he knew he had to make. "I think I need a break to think."

Filling with tears, Dylan's eyes looked like he lost all hope. "I'm already as good as single."

Grabbing his arm as he turned to walk away, he pulled him into his arms and pressed his lips against his. Dylan wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly back. Jude pulled back and rested his forehead against his. "I love you, but I'm so confused right now. Just, just please give me some time to get myself together."

"I'm afraid he's going to be the one you choose." He pulled back and made sure he was looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "You love him, and I'm afraid it'll be stronger than what we have."

Shaking his head, he sighed. "It's not stronger, it's just different."

Pulling away from him, Dylan wiped his eyes. "I'm afraid to wait for you, just to have my heart broken. You only have so long before you lose me anyway." He turned and walked away, and Jude didn't stop him.

Hearing the door open behind him, he let himself lean back into the warmth of his arms wrapping around him. "I may have been listening."

"Figures."

Connor turned him around and grabbed his hand, bringing it to is lips. "I can stay away if you want, let you have your time to think without me being here to influence the outcome."

Jude shook his head and smiled sadly. "I don't think it matters."

"Everything matters, Jude. It just depends on how much. Your heart matters; it matters the most, to me. If Dylan doesn't understand how much this is hurting you, than he doesn't know you at all and won't ever. It's so easy for me to read you, yet he has no clue who you are." Leaning down, he kissed Jude's cheek. "I'm going home so you can think."

Grabbing his arm he shook his head. "No, stay please. Don't leave me."

"This isn't helping the decision."

Shrugging, he pulled him back into his room. "No, it's helping me, though." Pushing him down onto the bed and snuggling up beside him, he let out a sigh. He needed to be held, but he thought about Dylan, caught up in a misunderstanding and being hurt because of it. Jude didn't deserve any kind of happiness.

* * *

**Well, Connor was telling the truth, but there was so much more to it. How do you guys feel about everything that is going on? I feel so much for my OC, Dylan. There is always the possibility of twists though, and sometimes my stories flip completely around. You've been w**arned.


	8. I'm In Love With You

**So anyway! Warning; SMUT! Also, fun fact, my last name is Stevens. LOL.**

* * *

Moving his way through the halls, he once again caught Dylan's eyes. The other boy quickly looked away though. It had been days since Jude had asked for a break, and even though he had tried to talk to him, his boyfriend (ex?) would ignore him and his texts. He understood the other boy was hurt, but there was no way to fix what was going on if he kept him away.

It was the end of the day on Friday, and he was walking toward Dylan's locker; the boy will talk to him. Moving his way through the crowd, the other boy caught sight of him and started to walk towards the doors. Oh no, he was going to talk to him. Jude started to jog after him and built up a burst of speed as he stepped through the doors. He smiled as he found Connor on the other side stopping Dylan from leaving.

"What is this? You guys going to jump me?" Dylan stormed as he walked around the tall boy and started walking away, but he stayed at a pace Jude could match.

"I just want to talk, you've been ignoring me all week."

He scoffed and turned on him. "Yeah, and it seems like you won't take the fucking hint."

Could he seriously have given up already? If you loved someone, wouldn't you fight for them? Connor was fighting for his happiness, even if it meant it wasn't him making Jude happy. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, you broke up with me."

Moving forward, he put his hands on his arms and made sure he was looking at him. "Dylan, I asked for a break to think, but that didn't mean I was breaking up with you or wanted you to cut me off."

The look in his eyes turned quickly from sadness to anger. He pulled away and glared at the boy behind Jude. "Cut him off and I'll talk."

"No." He said simply, standing up straight and giving him a sad look. Had this always been the Dylan he was dating? Was it just good circumstances that had kept this jealous beast at bay? "He is my best friend."

Pointing a finger in his face, he talked through clenched teeth. "You can't have me and a fuck buddy."

Connor shook his head. "That's not how it is, we've never done more than kiss, and that was the day you walked in on us. Nothing else has happened since, or before."

He bit his lip from trying not to turn around and smile at him. How did he get lucky with such a friend? Apparently though, Dylan didn't feel the same way about him. "Fuck you, dude. You're the reason all of this is happening."

"Dylan, you need to stop blaming him. He isn't trying to break us up."

He spread his arms and started to back away. "Too late."

Jude walked forward and tried to grab his hand, but he just knocked his hand away. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"No, but I'm breaking up with you." As he turned away, he shook his head at Connor. "You better hope he doesn't have any other friends, he'll cheat on you too."

Connor just shook his head with pity in his eyes. "You're losing someone good."

Smirking, he completely turned around and yelled over his shoulder. "And you're gaining someone used." Jude watched him walk away and tried not to let the threatening tears fall.

"Let's go home, Jude." Wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder, Connor led him to the passenger side of the car and took his keys. "It's okay to cry." He said as he got into the driver's seat and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

Wiping his eyes, he looked over to Connor and smiled sadly. They sat in silence the whole way home and even when they got there and climbed to his room. Connor pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him with Jude's head resting on his chest. The heart beat beneath his ear had him mesmerized and he was soon falling asleep.

* * *

Waking to the sound of his moms yelling that dinner was ready, he found himself alone in his bed. Connor sat in his desk chair smiling at him as their eyes met. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

He shrugged. "I can't help it, you're adorable."

"Shut up." He laughed and stood, grabbing Connor's hand and pulling him down the stairs with him. It felt so good to hold his hand; it was strong yet smooth, different from Dylan's rough hands from playing tennis. His relationship with Dylan had gone to hell, and Connor was the bright spot keeping him from having a meltdown. If he started dating Connor so soon he would probably be called a whore or worse, but was it really bad to move on quickly if the person you were going to was so in love with you that he didn't care who you chose as long as you were happy.

They sat at the table where his moms were already eating. Putting food on their plates, the two boys started to eat in silence. Stef was the one to break the silence. "What's up with you boys? You're never so quiet."

Jude shrugged without looking up. "Dylan broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Lena reached over and rested her hand on his.

"Me."

Glaring at his friend, he shook his head. "Connor, don't say that."

He rolled his eyes and Stef sat back in her chair. "What happened?"

Leaning his elbows on the table, he laid his head in his hands and talked toward the table. "After finding out about Daria I had Connor come over and we wound up kissing; Dylan walked in and saw us. I confronted him about it and he admitted to her kissing him but he claimed to not have known she liked him and that nothing else happened. I asked for a break to think and then he broke up with me today."

"Wow, so are you guys together?"

"Stephanie." Lena scolded.

She raised her hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just asking."

Connor looked over at him before answering. "Even if we wanted to, I believe he needs some time." Jude knew he didn't need time to think, even if he did want to fix things with Dylan, Connor was always going to be the person he could never give up. He smiled at his best friend.

"You're a good friend, Connor." Lena said with a smile.

"The very best." Jude chimed in, receiving a grin from said very best friend.

They finished eating in friendly silence, and when they were finished, his moms volunteered to do the dishes. Climbing up the stairs, he looked over his shoulder to his friend and scoffed at him. "Are you staring at my ass?"

"Yes." He answered honestly, with a lustful grin. "I wanna eat it."

Jude laughed. "That's so gross."

"Never had your ass licked before?" He asked, seeming genuinely curious.

Shaking his head, he opened the door to his room and went to sit on his bed. Connor closed the door behind him and sat in the computer chair across from him. "No."

"Want to?" He grinned and bit at his lip, looking Jude up and down.

Shivering at his hungry glance, he cocked his head. "What happened to giving me time?"

"Time to think; you still have needs that need to be answered." Connor stood from his chair and came forward to sit on his knees in front of him. Putting a hand on his neck, He pulled Jude's lips down to his and as they kissed, let his free hand roam up his thigh to cup his bulge.

Jude gasped and grabbed at his hand. "Shouldn't we wait an hour after eating?"

Laughing, he pulled away and sat back on his heels. "That's for swimming."

Connor grabbed his waist and turned him around. He never even realized he was being controlled until Jude felt hot breath on his neck and something hard pressing against his ass. He felt as if he shouldn't be doing something like this so soon after being broken up with, but as he felt him start to nibble and suck on his lobe he realized he has wanted this since that first day of school.

Moving away from his ear, the taller boy kissed through the other's shirt till he came to the band of his jeans. He pulled up the shirt to place kisses straight on the skin and let his tongue flick out. Gasping at the sensation, Jude let himself be bent over the bed and felt his eyes go wide as Connor started to pull down his pants and boxers. For every inch he revealed, he pressed a kiss to his friend's ass.

Oh shit, he's really going to do it, Jude thought as his pants met his ankles. He wanted to be grossed out. But as he felt hands spread his cheeks, it was all he could do to keep his knees holding him up. All he could do was gasp and moan as he licked slow circles around his hole. Pressing his lips against it, he let his hand traveled under and cup Jude's balls. He tried to stay quite, he just hoped his moms didn't hear, or walked in. This was dangerous.

Loving the feeling of having a face pressed between his cheeks and a tongue fucking his hole, he rocked into the hand that had now wrapped around his swollen member. Dylan had always talked about how this was the grossest thing he could think of, but here was Connor, acclaimed virgin, fucking him in a way he didn't know he would enjoy. He had never even been fucked before, Dylan was always the bottom, and not once had they flipped in their whole relationship. Jude was just now realizing he might have been missing out.

Speeding up his strokes, Connor let his tongue make a trail down to the hanging balls and sucked one into his mouth. Jude nearly screamed as he clenched at the blankets in front of him, fucking the hand that held him. He was already so close, could feel the pressure building up. "I'm gon… Fuck… Gah…" He came as he felt a slick finger slip inside him and cut off his screams by biting the bed in front of him.

Falling forward onto the bed as he knees gave out, he moaned as a body laid half way on top of him and started to lick at his neck, a finger still pulling in and out of his body. "That was so hot." Connor whispered into his ear. Jude couldn't talk with that finger still working his hole, still keeping that sensitive spot on his mind. He gasped as it slipped out and his face was turned to let his lips be kissed. "It was so hot to make you cum."

Jude blushed and stood up off the bed, grabbing a shirt off the clothes hamper and cleaned of his bed and stomach where his cum had landed. Throwing the shirt to the grinning boy, he reached down and pulled up his pants. Connor pouted and leaned forward to stop him from tucking away his half swollen member. Jude's legs nearly fell out from beneath him when Connor's tongue licked the cum that was coming out of the tip. Quickly pulling away, he tucked it away.

"Come on, Jude, one more round."

Shaking his head with a smile, he pushed the taller boy back onto the bed and lay down beside him. "If I do anymore I won't be able to feel the rest of my body. I'm too sensitive right now to go another round."

"No, that's the best time, when every little swipe of the tongue has you on edge. Where every small touch of a finger has your body twitching and your hot little mouth moaning." He nearly came again as he kept going. Jude leaned over and shut him up with a kiss though and when he leaned back Connor was no longer talking, just looking at him with a serious look. "Do you think we shouldn't have done that? I feel like I just took advantage of you."

So fucking cute. Shaking his head, as it seemed he was doing a lot lately, he moved over to lay his head on his chest and rest and arm on him. "That was the best thing I have ever felt, and if that was bad, then we should keep doing bad things. I could have told you no if I didn't want it, I don't want you to feel bad about giving me pleasure."

"I do like giving you pleasure. You make the sexiest sounds." Connor cupped the younger boys face and pulled it up to kiss him. When he pulled away, he let his hand go through his lover's hair. "I love you, Jude Adams-Foster."

Smiling, he rested his head back down. He thought about how even when at its strongest, what he had felt for Dylan was nothing compared to this. They might not be dating, but this was the closest thing to a perfect he had ever been. Maybe he and Connor were meant for each other, but with everything good something bad had to equal it out, right? So maybe this ache in his heart at losing Dylan was balanced by this feeling that was growing around it. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Connor Stevens."

* * *

**This ending was for going so long without anything more than kissing. I'm a huge fan of smut, but I didn't want my whole story to be about it so that's why I waited so long. Also, what would be the point of explaining Jude and Dylan's sex life if all we are about is Jonnor? So there you go guys, hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Forever and Always

**Alright guys, I believe this is my last chapter. It's been only a few weeks but I've got great feed back on this story and I'm ready to move on to the next. I don't know if I'll be writing anymore Jonnor though. I'm thinking about either a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic, or Hunger Games, maybe even Maze Runner. I have no clue yet.**

* * *

"He did what?" Bree exclaimed when he told her about his experience with Connor the next day. He hushed her as a customer looked over from their booth. They were at work, and Jude now thought that he should have waited to tell her after they got off. "That's so gross." She paused, "Was it good?"

Grinning, he leaned in and whispered. "I could barely think to save my life."

"Sounds like you had a good night." He nodded and she cocked her head, suddenly serious. "Dylan?"

It was terrible how it all ended, but it did. All he could he do but just keep moving forward and deal with the hand he was dealt. There was no way to get away from Dylan, not that he wanted to just forget about him or to cut him out of his life. He was a big part of it, even if after the great relationship ended in flames it led him to Connor. It was him who Jude had to thank for this, though saying that out loud to him probably wasn't a good idea.

Sighing, he shook his head slowly. "I'm sure he would be happy if I dropped off the face of the earth, but I can't just leave it like that. Even if we can never be friends or anything again, I don't want him to think that what I felt, feel, for him was fake. I still love him, even if I'm in love with someone else."

All she did was watch him for a moment before responding. "The reason why you get hurt so easily is because you care so much, even if the people don't deserve it."

He frowned. "Dylan deserves it."

Bree shrugged and walked away as people came through the door.

* * *

Smiling as he climbed out of the car, Jude walked over to his love's car and leaned a shoulder against it. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

Connor raised a shoulder. "I figured you would have been here earlier."

He scoffed. "Be early to school? Right. Why didn't you just text me?"

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Reaching a hand out, Connor looked up at him. "May I?"

Smiling sadly, Jude shook his head. "I don't want to feel like I'm flaunting you, or us. Dylan is in there and he's probably still hurt. I know some people think I shouldn't care, but I do."

"And that's why I love you." Motioning him toward the school, he smirked. "Now get your ass in there before we're late."

* * *

Jude felt a pain in his chest as he walked out the doors of the school and saw Dylan leaning against his car. The boy didn't say anything as he stopped in front of him. Fidgeting his feet, he waited for him to speak, letting him start the conversation.

"I'm sorry." He started, meeting his eyes.

Nodding, Jude moved forward to lean beside him. "Me too. I was being a terrible boyfriend."

Snorting, he smiled over at him. "No, you were being a good boyfriend. I was very jealous of what you have with him, I couldn't stand it."

"It must have felt like I was flaunting it though."

"But you weren't." Turning to lean his shoulder against the car to look at him, Dylan worried at his lip. "I'm not asking to get back together, I know I have no chance against him, and I don't want to split you guys up or cause any more problems for you. You were my friend before, and I don't want to lose that."

Jude never expected for it to be him to come out and say these things. He expected to have to fight to stay in his life, let alone to hear him admit to going about everything wrong. Smiling, he pulled him into his arms and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Dylan choked back a sob and pulled away. "So how is dating Connor?"

He shook his head. "We aren't; it didn't feel right to when it ended like it did. I wanted to put things right with you before anything happened."

"Always caring about the person who doesn't deserve it." Jude frowned and Dylan smiled. "Alright, well I'm gonna go." They said their goodbyes and he climbed into his car and smiled to himself; everything would be alright.

* * *

That Saturday, after a wonderful week of patching things up with Dylan, of being able to talk and smile and laugh together once again, he paced the floors as he waited. Today his moms were having a cook out and all the kids were coming home for it. He hadn't seen any of them since summer more than a month ago, and none of them knew about Dylan or Connor.

The doorbell rang and he ran past Lena to open the door and smiled as Connor stepped through the door. "Thank god you made it first."

Leaning in to kiss him, Connor wrapped his arms around Jude and pulled back to smile at him. "I thought you would be happy to see them."

"I am, it's just that, well, they haven't seen you in a while either. Also, they all think I'm with Dylan, no one will be expecting me to be with you."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Are you with me? Are we together?" It was true that they hadn't really talked about dating. They were always together and kissing and all that junk people in love do, but they hadn't named what they had together.

Jude smirked and cocked his head. "Are you asking me out?"

Rolling his eyes, he pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I don't have to, you're mine whether you except it or not." Laughing at him, the younger boy pulled away and led him toward the back yard where he was surprised to find Callie and Wyatt standing at the grill with Stef.

Running forward, he hugged his sister around the waist and kissed her cheek. "God, I've missed you so much."

Jude could hear her sniffling and smiled to himself. "Me too." She pulled back and looked over at Connor. "Where's Dylan?" She said softly to him, not recognizing Connor after so many years.

Blushing slightly, he reached out to take his boyfriend's hand. "Stuff has changed."

"Hey, Callie." He held out his arms to hug her and her eyes widened when she realized who he was.

"Holy shit, Connor?" He nodded and she burst out laughing and rushed forward to hug him. "It's been so long, and to come back to see you with Jude," She pulled away. "I always knew there were feelings between you guys."

"Connor!" Mariana came bounding through the house and jumping into his arms. "You are totally sexy now." She nodded as she looked him over. Jude cleared his thought and put an arm around his waist. "Well then." But she smiled and started to fawn over how adorable they were together.

Jesus and Brandon came through the back door about an hour later as the others were placing food on the patio table. The older boy was as pleasantly surprised as the others but the other claimed otherwise.

"Please, you guys always were giving each other emotional looks that always made me want to gag. But, it's good to see you guys finally together." They rest of the night went on fantastically as everyone got caught up on school and relationships and everything that went along with living life.

* * *

Jude shut his door behind him after saying goodnight to everyone and sighed as he went to lay down next to his boyfriend on the bed. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep after that amazing day he had, but apparently Connor didn't want to sleep. They boy pull the other on top of him and smiled as his hands reached for Jude's belt.

Grabbing his hands and holding them above his head, Jude leaned down to kiss him. "I don't know if it's safe to do anything with so many people in the house."

Connor smirked and ground up against him. "You're just afraid because you're loud." Blushing at the truth of it, he yelped as the older boy flipped them around and held Jude's hands above his head. They hadn't done anything more than kissing since the other day when he had eaten his boyfriend out. Fuck, that was hot and he wanted more, but there were so many people in the house.

Pushing his hips up against him, Connor moaned and leaned down to claim his neck as he started to grind against the boy beneath him. "Fuck, Jude, I want you so bad." It was easy to tell, but hearing it from his mouth made his dick twitch and that's when he gave in.

"Fuck me, Connor."

Pulling away, he shook his head and smiled. "I want to make love to you."

"Fine, but it better be rough love."

He laughed as he sat back on his legs and pulled off his shirt, and Jude reveled in seeing his perfectly built body that was all Jude's. The boy above him pulled at his shirt and he sat up to help him take it off. Falling back on his bed, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Connor's hands touching him and gasped as he felt warm lips wrap around a sensitive nipple and suck on it. Moving back up to his lips, he hovered above them and smiled. "Take your pants off."

Moving away to give him room, Connor stood and watched as the other boy unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them off. He reveled in the way the older boy looked at him with that hungry look. Smirking, Jude rolled over and rose onto his knees and slowly pulled down his boxers and felt himself shiver as Connor growled when they fell to his knees.

Looking over his shoulder, an eyebrow rose as he found Connor naked, stroking himself. The younger boy turned around and pulled off his boxers and threw them to the floor. Striding forward to push him back onto the bed, his boyfriend wrapped his arms under his thighs and placed his hands under his ass to cup his cheeks. He looked at his swollen member and licked at his lips.

Jude gasped as he leaned forward and licked the crease between thigh and groin. He never knew that place on his body was sensitive. As he did it to the other side and nipped at the skin, his back arched into his mouth and he smiled, nuzzling at the soft hair. "Want me to lick you there?"

Rolling his eyes down to look at him, not realizing they had rolled to the back of his head, he raised an eyebrow. "You have to ask?" Smiling once more, he kept eye contact as he lick from the bottom of his sack, all the way up to the mushroom head and sucked it slowly into his mouth, not taking anymore and giving the head his full attention.

Feeling like he was going to explode already, Jude pushed up into his mouth and groaned with happiness as he let him push against the back of his throat. Bring his hands down to grasp at his hair, he fucked his boyfriend's mouth, stopping sometimes to make sure he was okay, but Connor would just squeeze his ass and force him back into his mouth. So he spread his legs, and as he felt the tension in his balls and stomach rise to climax, he thrust as hard as he could into his hot mouth, trying and failing to hold back his loud gasping moan, and let his cum fill Connor's throat and rode out the twitching of his body as he came down from his orgasm, trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck, that was hot." Connor said as he climbed up his body to kiss him, letting Jude taste his own saltiness. "Now it's my turn." Jude laughed as he was forced to roll over. Spreading his legs and pulling up his knees, he let his eyes fall shut as his talented tongue went to work at his hole. Putting his face into his pillow, he let his moans run free as he pulled away and felt two slick fingers enter him.

Jude had never even used toys before, Dylan had always wanted to bottom and Jude hadn't done it before so he had no qualms about it. Now though, he pushed back against the fingers fucking him as a third one joined the others. Pulling out, Jude gasped as something much larger slowly pushed inside him. It felt like it took forever for him to work his dick inside the younger boy.

"So fucking tight." Connor moaned as he forced that last couple inches. Laying down to press his chest against Jude's back, he licked at his neck as he pulled out and pushed quickly back in, growling in his ears simultaneous with Jude's gasps.

As he pounded into him, Jude realized his was doing the most emotional thing possible. He was excepting this pain because he knew it was giving Connor pleasure. This feeling of being filled by another person, by someone he loved, was the most raw thing he could do. To let someone have complete control of your body like this was another level of trust that most guys didn't understand. He finally understood why guys would do this.

He was taken away from his thoughts as Connor bit into his shoulder and started to speed up his thrusts. Jude couldn't make any sounds, could barely breath as he was fucked into the bed. He heard growls in his ears as the older boy pulled away and gasped and moaned way too loudly as he came into his ass. Falling against him on the bed, Connor just lay on him without saying anything, still inside him, slowly moving in and out. Shit, he was going to be sore tomorrow.

Laying in silence, he suddenly laughed. "Don't fall asleep on me." He muttered an apology and slowly pulled out of him, making Jude gasp as his hole contracted. "Shit." Rolling onto his side, he moved over to rest his head on his boyfriend's chest.

Connor wrapped an arm around him and sighed happily. "That was way better than jerking off."

"You were surprisingly amazing for someone who claims to be a virgin." Jude commented as he circled his finger around one hard pink nipple.

Laughing at his comment, the other boy shrugged. "I guess all that porn came in handy."

"I'm not going to complain, I've never came so hard in my life."

"My throat is sore."

Pushing against him, he laughed. "Yeah, well so is the lower half of my body, and my shoulder." He added, knowing he was going to have a huge hicky that he could hopefully hide.

"Sorry, babe." He paused and pulled Jude's face up to look him in the eye. "I'm so in love with you, Jude. Don't you ever fucking think of leaving me, cause I won't let you."

Jude laughed. "I don't know whether to be happy about that or scared."

"Doesn't matter, you're mine. Forever." He said as he leaned down and softly kissed him. Jude sighed happily as he lay his head back down on Connor's chest. "I love you, Jude."

"I love you, Connor, forever and always."

* * *

**So I would like to talk about March 9th's episode. Everyone is scared that Connor is dead because the scene of Lena saying "Losing a friend is the hardest thing." Or something like that. That does not mean that Connor is dead, it could just mean that they had a fight and their friendship is over. What makes me think this is the line of Jude saying, "We kissed, and now we're just..." It didn't say "And now he's..." This makes me feel like Connor and Jude had a fight once again about him being led on and Jude told him that he couldn't deal with being hurt anymore, and ended their friendship. So with this theory, no one is dead, maybe a leg shot or whatever. OR Taylor died. I don't know.**

**I hope this gives you guys some hope and not send you guys crying thinking Jonnor is over. Why would they get rid of a character of the second biggest ship of the show, second or tied with Brallie. There would be anarchy. this is my belief and I will argue this until proven wrong.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my story. **


End file.
